Broken
by Unknownbeauty1
Summary: Bella Cullen is a sufferer of domestic violence from her husband Edward Cullen. She blames herself. Can she get him help before it is too late? *Scenes of domestic violence* UPLOADED AS ORIGINAL AUTHOR'S PROFILE WAS DELETED
1. Chapter 1

**1.**

Sometimes the life you imagine and hope for when you were young doesn't always come true. The perfect existence you create in your is never likely to happen although you can get close to what you dreamed. The life I hoped for was something out of the various fairy tales that were read to me by my mother as she tried to get me to sleep at the age of six. I envied the girls in the fairy tales. Cinderella escaped the evil clutches of her stepmother and found her prince, Snow White avoided her death and was awakened by a prince and Rapunzel found her prince by letting her hair down. Fairy tales are full of shit. If happy ever after did exist you would be still holding me like the way you used to.

Tears stung my skin as they escaped my bloodshot eyes. Thinking of the memories and the life I hoped for compared to the life I ended up with broke me. It was as if my dreams didn't matter to you anymore. I remember the way we used to be. You were gentle and loved every part of me and I assumed that you were my prince. You were to be the one who would take me away into the sunset into my happy ever after. I didn't get my happy ever after, none of my dreams came true and you certainly weren't the prince I wished for. You were the villain that would turn my fairy tale into a world of uncertainness and hurt like the evil queen in Snow White. However you weren't always like that.

You held me up as we danced at our senior prom as I tried to turn in time with you. No one could tear that smile off your lips even if they tried.

"Stand on my feet," you smile while staring into my eyes.

I look back at your emerald orbs that light up the slightly dimmed room. "Wouldn't that make me a bad dancer Mr Cullen?" I ask searching your face for a much needed explanation.

"Well Miss Swan theoretically it would but I have an idea," Edward murmured while he gently lifted me onto his feet. He began to dance effortlessly, his smile growing wider as I laughed. I was mesmerised by Edward and had always been. His eyes first drew me to him as well as his kindness. We grew closer and before too long he asked me to be his girlfriend. Of course I said yes! That had been three years ago.

"Well I believe I am a fantastic dancer," I say as I kiss his perfectly shaped lips while he spins us.

"Bella you are simply exquisite," he breathes lightly into my ear.

"As are you Edward," I say wrapping my arms around his strong frame.

It is memories such as those that keep me with Edward. They are also the only thing that keeps me alive in this nightmare that I hope will end soon. I want to wake up and realise this life is just a nightmare that I dreamt and Edward will be there. The Edward I fell in love with.

Edward had changed a short time after our magnificent wedding day. Charlie shed a few tears as he gave me away but he knew Edward well and trusted him to take care of his only daughter. It was when Edward began his job as a doctor that things between us became…strained. I knew Edward was under much pressure as he shifts were long and tedious. When he came home he didn't have much time for me anymore but I didn't take that up with him. However after a few months of the same treatment I brought it up with him. A decision I regret every day of my existence. I don't use the word life as I am not living I am simply existing.

Edward arrived home around 1am and I heard him retrieving some alcoholic refreshments as I heard the clatter of glasses and him pouring the Southern Comfort he kept in his desk. It was his coping mechanism. He walked into our room and I could faintly see him in the darkness, dressing down into his boxers. As he did this he took some swigs of alcohol. I stood up and approached him quietly. I seemed to have scared him and he dropped his glass causing it to smash all over the floor sending drops of Southern Comfort everywhere.

"Ugh," I hear him moan.

"I will get it," I get onto my knees and begin to pick up pieces of glass while Edward turns on the light. As I pick up a small part of the glass it slices my index finger causing some droplets of blood to drip down my finger.

"You are useless Bella? Why can't you be careful?" Edward roars slightly drunk. He approaches and looks at my finger. He looks at my outfit and drops my hand from his.

"Why are you dressed like that?" He whispers annoyed.

I look down slightly confused, I was wearing a black lace nightie. I had put it on in hope that Edward would like it.

"It is for you," I say confidently and reassuring.

He was not convinced.

"Are you cheating on me?" He roars.

"No!" I protest.

He grabs my arm with much force and drags me out the bedroom. He pins my arms against the wall and he leans in close and I could smell the alcohol in his breath. His grip was becoming tighter around my wrists.

"Edward you are hurting me!" I cry.

His voice was low and deep, "You think this is pain? I will make you feel unimaginable pain if you ever cheat on me." He lets go of my wrist and walks into our bedroom and slams the door behind him. I let the tears escape my eyes and I watch as there was slight bruising forming on my arms.

That was the first night I slept on the couch. The next day he didn't apologise or speak of what happened.

"Are you fucking day dreaming again?" Edward harshly says from across the dinner table.

I plaster a smile on my face, "I am sorry dear I was miles away."

"Stating the obvious," he says rather annoyed as he finishes the meal I had prepared for him.

I push the food around my plate. I wasn't hungry.

"You better cover up your face," he whispers.

Tonight was a social gathering at his fathers. I stood up and ran upstairs doing as I was told. I stared in the mirror and the girl that looked back at me seemed unrecognisable. She looked tired and worn. I forced a smile and started to apply foundation to the slight bruising on my face. After it was covered up I combed my hair and started to look for a dress to wear.

"Wear this," Edward said approaching me with a dress.

It certainly wasn't flattering. It went down to my ankles and had long sleeves. It showed no cleavage. Everything was left to the imagination. I took off my clothes and put on the dress. Edward zipped me up.

"That's my girl," he smiled. Sometimes he had good days but others day there was only verbal abuse and violence. I blamed myself. I guess I stressed him out after his long day at work. He always said I was a major stressor in his life.

We arrived at the party at his parent's house and he held me close to him body most of the night. I enjoyed being in public with him. At least then he would act happy and in love with me. I don't blame him for not loving me. I was painfully plain.

"Bella when are you going to give me my first grandchild?" Esme asked.

This topic arose many times. I didn't work or go to college so she always wondered why I didn't have a kid. Truth be told I couldn't endanger my child. If I had one I wouldn't know how Edward would react.

"I don't know," I say honestly.

Edward kept his arms round my waist, "Don't worry mother I am sure Bella will conceive soon."

If only he knew I was secretly on the pill.

The night passed quick ad before long the fairy tale evening was over and I was standing in my room. Edward was behind me and unzipped my long dress slowly. He kissed the bruises on my back and I felt soothed.

"We should have children," he smiled.

How could I agree to that? In a way I didn't want children but this was heightened due to the abuse.

"I don't know," I say quietly standing in my underwear.

"Why not," he snaps.

I couldn't tell him the real reason why. "I would be a bad mother," I whimper.

His face turns into a smile, "You wouldn't," he soothes as he cradles me. I liked this side of Edward but I knew one wrong word would make him snap.

"Okay," I say lying. I was on the pill. I wouldn't get pregnant.

For months we tried to conceive but to Edward's frustration I didn't conceive.

"What is happening?" he says frustrated.

I stroke his face, "I will happen one day."

"I want it now."

A few more weeks pass and Edward grows more frustrated. I wake up to him drinking Southern Comfort and he grabs me out of bed.

"You are a useless woman!" He shouts.

"Edward please!" I beg.

He picks me up into the hallway and his fist collides with my face. His face looks torn. I hold my face and begin to cry slightly. He didn't like it when I cry. He grabs my arm and drags me towards the stairs.

"You know I hate when you do that!" He says as he pushes me slightly causing me to fall down the stairs.

I felt each step collide with my body. I land at the bottom of the stairs on my wrist. I was sure it was broken.

"Bella!" he cries running to my side.

"My wrist Edward!" I cry.

He doesn't meet my eyes but looks between my legs. I follow his glance to my once white underwear which is now covered in blood. The blood trickles down my leg and I begin to feel sharp pains in my stomach. Edward looks in horror.

"We have to get you to the hospital!"


	2. Chapter 2

**2.**

I watched a trickle of blood flow down my thigh to my foot. What was happening? I couldn't be pregnant I was sure of that. Escaping from reality I began to feel slightly light headed and took myself to my happy place a place where Edward couldn't harm me in anyway. Not emotionally, verbally or physically. It was my place and it was the most peaceful place I could think of and was filled with my memories of Edward and me with our happy times.

I faintly hear Edward calling my name, picking me up and putting me in the car. From the wind on my face I could tell Edward was speeding and rushing to help me. For the first time in years he actually wanted to help me. I came back to reality when Edward grabbed me in his arms,

"Someone help me, my wife is hurt!" He screamed to the doctors in accident and emergency.

"Dr Cullen!" one of the nurses whispered.

"Help her!" he pleaded to one of his colleagues.

Dr Banner began to examine me as Edward lay me down on one of the examining tables. I didn't look at Edward he didn't deserve my glance.

"What happened?" Dr Banner said quickly.

"I fell down the stairs," I lied. Edward already had the problem of abusing me and that would haunt him enough.

After half an hour of being examined Dr Banner prescribed me some medication.

"I am sorry about your loss," Dr Banner said quietly.

"How far gone was she?" Edward cried. So the man did feel pain. He would feel my pain.

"The boy was four months," Dr Banner said quietly.

"That can't be possible! Her pregnancy tests were negative..." Edward spluttered.

Dr Banner turned to Edward, "Edward you should know that some pregnancies may not come up on certain pregnancy tests for at least a few more months."

Edward fell to his knees. He killed our unborn baby. His unborn child that he wanted incredibly badly he killed him. I placed my hands on my stomach and held it for some time. I failed as a mother and I don't know if I could live with that. I was a failure and the thing I feared the most happened. Edward hurt the baby. He killed him.

Edward sat next to my hospital bed after Dr Banner left and didn't speak. I wouldn't shed a tear and be weak. I could no longer be weak; the death of my son showed me that. Our family soon arrived at the hospital and Esme took my hand and cried. She had always wanted a grandchild and all the time that she was asking me to get pregnant, I was already pregnant. Carlisle didn't say a lot but his presence was enough to show he cared about me.

"How did it happen?" Alice whispers.

I stare at Edward, "I fell down the stairs. I should have been more careful." I felt like a robot replaying the same message every time someone dared to ask a question. Our family soon left, leaving saddened at the loss of my baby. Edward tried to take my hand but I wouldn't look at him or let him touch me. He began to cry as he left my hospital room. I presumed he would have gone home.

Sleeping was the hardest thing for me to achieve that dreadful night. I never knew I was pregnant but I felt strangely empty as I held my stomach. I pictured what my son would have looked like or what he would have thought of me. Would I have been strong for him? Would I have been strong enough to leave Edward for good? I guess I will never know those answers.

I could tell I had barely slept as when I awoke the next morning as I woke up with a headache and my body ached from the position I had slept in. Strangely Edward was sitting on the chair next to me, his body turned toward me.

"Edward," I whispered.

I startled him as he woke up with a jump, "Bella I am so sorry!"

He always said sorry but he never changed. "I want to go home."

"Of course," he said as he helped me up. My body ached but I didn't wince. I didn't want to show him my pain. He couldn't feel anymore pained if I tried.

The car ride home was painfully awkward between us and the silence was deadly. When we arrived home he volunteered to lift me in the house. I refused the offer but he put his arm around me as I walked rather slowly inside.

I needed comforting so I ran a warm bath, undressed and sat in the bath. I brought my knees up to my body and laid my head on them. I was holding myself together-literally. I heard the door faintly creak open and Edward walked in. He picked up the sponge and began to wash my back and rub soap into it. I couldn't deny it felt amazing and how it soothed me greatly but I didn't want him to touch me.

"Edward you can't do this. Please don't touch me." I whisper as I get out the bath. I put on a dressing gown and walk to our bedroom. I felt sick to the stomach.

"Bella let me be here for you!" He pleaded.

"You are the cause of this," I whisper.

"I didn't mean to. I got angry and I am sorry for that. I lost our son too!" He groaned.

I snapped. I finally snapped, "We wouldn't have lost him if it wasn't for you! You are a disgusting man that beats his wife and makes her lose her baby!"

I slap his face hard and scratch down his face with anger.

He holds his hand to his face where his finger wipes some blood from the wound I caused him. He looks angry.

"You shouldn't have done that!" he shouts.


	3. Chapter 3

**3.**

He walks towards me with a menacing look on his face which scared me as I had seen that look before but I was not prepared to show how scared I was. I had to be stronger and losing my baby had shown me that. I couldn't be the weak Bella that Edward had made me. I noticed his hands balled into tight fists and his eyes seemed to be as dark as night. This wasn't the Edward I had fallen in love with. I prepared myself too and got my fists ready. He snickered and laughed at that action. I didn't see the humour in it. He was about a foot away from me when he spoke in a low even voice,

"You can't hurt me Bella. You are weak. Now apologise for what you did," he mutters as he points to his slightly bruised face and the scratch down his left cheek.

I shake my head, "You are wrong Edward. You have made me weak but I can't be anymore!" I yell as he tries to close the gap between us. I shuffle back slightly, my legs shake in anticipation.

"Apologise to me now," he growls as he raises his arm. I grab it and push it back with as much force as I could. It sends him back a few steps the time I need to get out the room. I make a run for the door for the bathroom but he grabs my waist tightly and pushes me against the floor. My face made it out the worse as I hit the floor with my nose. I felt the blood trickle down my nose into my mouth. I wiped it the best I could. I stood quickly and pushed his chest while trying to find something that I could use to defend myself with. His stare reminded me of Jack Torrance's stare as he stalked his wife Wendy up the stairs in Stephen King's "The Shining."

I was backed against the wall as Edward grabbed my right wrist tight. He kissed my neck and then along my collar bone.

"Don't make me hurt you," he whispers. I grab the nearest thing to me and use it to hit Edward across the head. He falls to the ground immediately and doesn't make a sound. I look at what I picked up. It was our wedding photo. The glass was cracked right through the middle between Edward and I. How ironic. He lay still with a trickle of blood running down his face. I should have left him, to bleed, to be alone but the unconscious reminded me of the Edward I used to know. His closed eyes reminded me of his innocence. He was defenceless laying there and I know knew how he felt when he harmed me. He was in control but I didn't want to control Edward.

I ran to the bathroom and grabbed he first aid kid in a rushed panic while I took out antibacterial wipes. I wiped his forehead where I hit him but I noticed he had glass in his head from the picture. I picked up the tweezers with shaking hands and one by one I took out pieces of the glass. I wiped his forehead again to get rid of the blood and wrapped a white bandage around his head. I took off his shirt which was covered in blood and changed him into his pyjama top. I removed his trousers and put him in some of his shorts.

The unconscious Edward was a slight saviour for me. He reminded me of the man I married and the man I loved. It took me a while to drag him onto our bed as in reality I was physically weak. When he was all wrapped up I took a handcuff from our wardrobe which we used to use in the bedroom. I took one of his hands and handcuffed him to the bed. I still didn't know how he would react to me knocking him out. I also found some pain relief tablets which I put on the bedside table next to a glass of water.

I was exhausted. After cleaning my face up I got changed into some nightwear. For some reason I didn't feel hurt. Although I did take a hard blow to the face it didn't hurt. I was numb. I slept fantastic that night as I knew there was no way that I would be interrupted by Edward.

"Bella!" a croaky voice called from upstairs. Edward was awake…it was the moment of truth. I walked up the creaky stairs controlling my breathing. I couldn't help but feel nervous. I had knocked my husband out with our own wedding photo!

He lay on the bed with his perfect physique. His bandage was covered in blood and he had a black eye. I felt terribly guilty when I saw that. I was as bad as him. I walked over to the bed and sat next to him.

"Yes Edward?" I said not meeting his eyes.

"My head," he groans as he touches it with his free hand and feels the blood soaked bandage.

"I'm sorry for that but I had to defend myself." I say quietly.

"Bella I think I need stiches. Could you let me go?" He asks.

"I can't…not right now," I mumble. I didn't feel safe. I stared into his pleading green eyes.

"Bella I am losing a lot of blood," he groans in pain.

I bite my lip and watch his face as I let him free. He thanked me before running to the bathroom in front of the mirror. He quickly got the first aid kit and used his medical skills to give himself stiches. He stared at himself in the mirror while I stood behind him.

"Let me see your nose," he said worried. Why would he be worried about me?

I flinched as his hands touched my face so I stepped back.

"Bella please," he pleaded.

I let him touch my nose. He was careful and gentle as he touched the bone of my nose and checked the cartilage.

"Good news, it isn't broken," he whispers.

He then looks in the mirror. He didn't look like the monster that attacked me but a defenceless man. I couldn't help but feel the urge to help him. I hugged him from behind and nuzzled my head into his back.

"You need help," I whisper as I hold onto him.

"I know," he cries as he stares at himself.

"I want to help you but I will only stay if you get help. You need help with your anger; drinking and I think you might have a psychological issue. I can't ever forgive what you have done to me but I want to help" I comment.

He turns and hugs me gently, "I hate what I have become. I just can't control myself," he cries into my shoulder, his tears running down my back.

We both stared at our faces in the mirror which were pretty horrific. I held his hand as he cried and broke down. I wouldn't forgive him. Not ever. The things he has done are unforgivable.

Then I heard the front door open.


	4. Chapter 4

**4.**

Edward's demeanour swiftly and erratically alternated into disarray. We were a complete mess and there was no denying it or covering it up. I watched apprehensively as Edward ran his shaking hands through his tousled hair in a complete act of panic. I wanted to help Edward even after all he had put me through and for that reason with a swift movement I locked the bathroom door, locking and keeping us away from the World. Edward still hadn't calmed as he slumped against the wall, sliding to the bathroom floor in a nervous panic. We both knew the consequences if anyone saw us in the state we were in.

I heard the light footsteps approach the bathroom door which was of course heavily locked. There was a tiny knock on the door and from that very small and tiny knock I knew it was Alice. She must have been leaning against the door after assuming we were in here, waiting for a reply.

"Edward, Bella are you guys in there?" Alice questioned rather politely from behind the thick wooden door that sheltered Edward.

She knew we were in here. I couldn't give her the real explanation that we were hiding from her as Edward had physically abused me for a while and I finally fought back. That would bring issues that I couldn't physically or mentally cope with at this moment in time. It would bring me too much harm rather than good and I needed to protect myself from that.

"Alice we are busy in here," I say giving Edward a slight glare from the door. He was still slumped at the door, tears rolling down his tear streaked face. His eyes were red and puffy.

"I need to see you guys! I haven't seen you in ages," Alice says pleading her case. There was no way in hell I was about to go out and see here. Nothing could make me.

"Alice we are really busy in here," I fret a bit more firmly than my normal soft spoken nature. Hopefully she would take that as a little hint.

She giggled, "Oh I think I get what you are doing," she said assuming Edward and I were bathing together or maybe making love. I wanted to snort at the thought. I would not be doing that again for the foreseeable future.

"Yeah I will come see you next week," I say as I hold the lock firmly between my fingers.

I hear Alice sigh in disappointment but she soon replies, "Okay bye." I listen to her footsteps and the front door shut behind her. I should have locked the front door.

I quickly turn to watch Edward with his head in his hands as more silent tears escaped his eyes. I sigh. I walk over to him and help him up.

"We have stuff to do, now pull it together," I say firmly. He looks puzzled but follows me as I lead him round the house with a bag and stuff all of his alcohol in it. He tried to hide his alcohol but I knew most of his hiding places.

"Anymore?" I say raising my eyebrows at his watery emerald eyes.

He nods solemnly and reaches under our bed and reveals a full bottle of Southern Comfort. I assumed that was the last bottle. I led him to the sink.

"Pour it all down the drain Edward, your drink fuels everything," I murmur reliving some horrendous memories. I shudder and shake them from my mind. I watch as Edward doesn't hesitate in pouring the drink down the drain. It was a step towards me helping him. I would never forgive him but I couldn't abandon him to relish in his monster tendencies to inflict on another woman. I would help him and then most likely leave him. At least then I would have a clear conscious that he wouldn't harm another woman.

It was shortly before five when I helped Edward cover up his bruising with a tiny bit of make-up. No one would be any the wiser. I stood my ground and gathered up my clothes from the wardrobe.

"You are leaving? Edward cries out as he adjusts his tie. He was getting ready for work. I would be alone for 12 hours with my thoughts and it would give me some much needed time to consider options for Edward.

"Edward I am not staying in this room with you," I snap. I suddenly regret it and change the tone of my voice, "I am moving into the spare room for the foreseeable future. If the door is locked you shouldn't try to get in," I say calmly surprised at how strong I felt as a person.

He stood fully dressed for work and contemplated for a moment. I was expecting an outburst of anger but Edward's breathing calmed, "I understand."

I give him a stern, stiff nod before carrying bundles of my belongings to the spare room which in reality I liked more than the room that I shared with Edward. It was painted lilac and unlike the master bedroom it was cosy and I felt safe. Most likely from the heavy lock on the door.

I hear Edward leave for his shift at the hospital and I pick up the phone. I had found a number of a psychiatrist in one of my address books. I made an appointment for Edward in a few days' time. It was if the weight on my shoulders was becoming lighter.

Around midnight I went into the spare's room's bathroom and began to fill the tub. I tested the water with my toes to check it was an appropriate temperature and relished as it was exactly the right temperature to soothe my aching body. I leaned back in the water inspecting my bruises. They were light yellow and barely noticeable. I don't know how long I lay in the warm, soothing bath but when I felt utterly exhausted I slipped out the tub and pulled on a baggy night top along with some sweats. I felt incredibly tired and I felt myself becoming increasing tired as I locked the door of my room. I checked the door handle to make sure it was locked and when I was satisfied I slowly made my way into the large bed awaiting me. I swiftly pulled the covers across the bed as I slipped in. As soon as my grateful head hit the pillow it was mere seconds before my heavy eyes finally succumbed and surrendered to the sleep I needed.

The banging startled me awake and I couldn't help but wonder what was going on! I stared at the digital clock at my bedside. It read 5:45am. Edward's shift wasn't due to end until 6am so it couldn't have been him banging around the house. My heart pounded against my rib cage at what seemed a million beats a minute. I felt my breathing quicken as I stalked toward my door holding the heavy ornament of a swan that was on my table. I held it in my shaking hands before I reached the door and called out,

"Who is there?" I yell as I try to be intimidating. The banging noise finally stopped and I felt myself becoming increasing scared. Who was in my house? I was defenceless again. I felt as weak and vulnerable as I did when I was under Edward's influence. I listen for a while against the door. I search with my tired eyes in search of the clock. It read 6:04am. Edward should be home soon. I hear the front door swing open and don't hesitate in opening the door and running to Edward.

I reach the top of the stairs and watch as Edward bends over and puts his brief case down. He hadn't noticed me yet. Before I can call out to Edward large pair of hands covers my mouth and grab my waist pulling me along the hallway


	5. Chapter 5

**5.**

The large hand clutched my waist too tight as he dragged me like a rag doll down the hall, my legs skimming across the wooden floor as he muffled my screams with his other hand. I fought ferociously hoping that Edward would sense something was wrong or even come to check that I was okay. Why didn't I scream when I had the chance? The intruder continued to drag me until we reached the spare room. He dragged me in with ease and locked the door after he let me go. I was ready to fight. The fight or flight reaction was in full course in my body causing my breathing to quicken along with my heart beat. Adrenaline coursed through my pulsing veins as I ran toward the hooded figure who was at least six foot five.

I let my fists collide with the intruder's chest, hoping I would cause or inflict some damage to him but my efforts were feeble. He didn't flinch as I continued to hit him with all the force of my body but I continued to fight. It wasn't until the figure that stood in my darkened room grabbed my wrist and tensed just a tiny bit I stopped.

"Bella quit it," the voice says harshly and rather annoyed. It couldn't be his voice. I shut my eyes and felt my knees giving way beneath me. I fell to the floor, gracefully then slid across on my hands and knees to the wall.

"Don't run," Jacob says coldly as he stalks towards me. He shouldn't be here. I put him away! It was my testament that put him in jail and he wasn't due for release for at least three years. Prior to that he was my best friend and I trusted him with my life.

"Get away from me," I say as I stand up slowly, keeping my back against the wall. Why wasn't Edward checking I was okay? Did he hear nothing of my struggle with Jacob?

"Bella give me a chance to explain," he says sardonically as he sits on my bed. How dare he? Why did he come back to me? It was a stupid move for someone who just presumably escaped from prison.

"You are supposed to be in prison," I spit as I don't move an inch. I couldn't get close to Jacob as I wasn't sure what he was capable of. A few years ago I would have defended Jacob's honour with my last breath but nowadays I didn't want to even waste a single breath on him.

"I escaped Bella so I could explain things to you," he says frustrated, his hands balling into fists as he stares at me.

I ignored him. I yearned for Edward to spring through the door and come to my aid. Wishful thinking perhaps. Ironically I wanted the man who had beat me to save me.

"I want you to leave," I say sternly. I wanted him back in prison where he belonged. Perhaps if he did his time I could learn to forgive him and pick up our broken friendship and mend it. But right now he deserved to be in a tiny cell, excluded from the lives of people he loved.

"Don't make me angry Bella," he says standing up from my bed. Jacob was always smiling and calm but I knew of his anger problems when I turned 13. Some guy called me a name and Jacob lashed out and punched him.

Then there it was. A tiny knock on my door, it was barely audible. Finally Edward was here.

"Bella are you okay love?" Edward whispered from outside my door.

"Don't you dare," Jacob whispers as he walks slowly toward me. If I screamed Edward would break in and help me but what if he got hurt? Would Jacob harm him? Their relationship had always been rocky.

I tried to run toward the door but Jacob caught me in his strong arms.

"Help m-!" I scream but am soon silenced by Jacob who yet again puts his hand against my mouth.

"Bella?" Edward shouts clearly worried from the other side of the door.

I try to let a scream escape my lips but Jacob doesn't allow me to do anything. I hear Edward run up the hallway and return a few moments later. I could hear him kicking in the door.

"Shit," Jacob murmurs as he holds his iron grasp around me, waiting for Edward to eventually get in. He doesn't have to wait long as Edward kicks down the door and runs in and his face turns into pure raw horror when he sees Jacob.

"Jacob," he growls slightly. I struggle in his arms eager for release but I can't break free.

"Edward," Jacob nods as he holds me to his body which is cloaked in a baggy jumper.

"Let her go," Edward seethes through his teeth. I shudder as memories flood my mind of memories I wish I could forget. Edward was never a decent person when he got angry.

Jacob shakes his head not letting his eyes tear away from Edward's. He thinks for a moment but his iron grip tightens.

"Edward I can't. I need explain things to her," he pleads. I notice Edward has one of his arms hidden behind his back. I feel a wave of confusion cross my face in a rapid second. He didn't have the… no he wouldn't!

"You are taking her against her will!" Edward shouts as he starts to shake with anger.

Jacob thinks about that for a moment and shrugs it off.

"She needs to hear what I have to say," Jacob says calmly as I again struggle in his arms. You could literally cut through the tension in the room.

Edward takes his hand behind his back and reveals my worst fear. He had it. He really had it.

"I have heard enough," he spits as he points the gun in our direction.

Jacob flinches at the gun and begins to tremble slightly.

"Put that down," Jacob says trying to hide his fear. He didn't succeed.

"I will put it down," if you get out my house and leave Bella alone," Edward retorts as he stares into my eyes. I could feel myself becoming increasing scared as I stare at the gun in Edward's hands.

Jacob lets a long agonised sigh and releases the iron grip that held me captive. I fall to my knees breathing heavily and I hear Edward drop the gun and run to my side. He places his hand on my back, holding me together. He nuzzles his head into my neck.

"It is going to be okay, breathe Bella," he says trying to calm me down.

I stare into his shining green eyes and see his obvious concern for me. I cling to him for a moment then back away when Jacob coughs to get our attention. He is at the doorway holding the gun in his hand. Edward instinctively stands in front of me protecting me.

"Let me speak to her alone," Jacob says calmly.

"I can't let you do that," Edward whispers as he puts his arms around me.

"Fine," Jacob says holding the gun next to Edward's face. Edward didn't flinch. Jacob eased the trigger and pulled it. I screamed for a moment then noticed Edward smirking.

"Should we add a murder charge to your file?" He asks Jacob as he chucks the gun to the ground. He also digs in his pockets and chucks the bullets onto the floor.

Jacob shakes his head in disarray. It was then I heard the sounds of sirens outside our house.

"I called them when I got in," Edward glares at Jacobs.

"No!" Jacobs pleads as he begins to search for an escape route. There was none as in mere seconds, armed police officers dragged Jacob against the wall and handcuffed Jacob. I watched as my former best friend was dragged out my house and pushed into a car. He would be back to prison soon.

After a few hours of questioning the police finally left and I felt relief wash through my body in rapid pulses. Edward avoided my glances as he began to walk to his room slowly and tiredly. I sympathised with him. He must have been exhausted.

He reaches the door of his bedroom and I walk up behind him.

"Thank you," I say getting lost in his eyes.

He nods tiredly, "I love you Bella and always will although it doesn't seem like it."

It pained me to hear that from him but I tried to smile. How could he love me when he abused me? How could I love my abuser? Did I love him? In a way I did. I loved the Edward I first fell in love with not the monster he had become.

I lean in and kiss his cheek in reassurance. "Night Edward," I say as I walk down the hall into my room in search of some much needed sleep.

After a few days everything seemed to get back to the usual routine. Edward would work; I would have alone time and tried to aid Edward. However today would be a challenge. Today was Edward's first psychiatrist appointment and the nervous energy filled the house. Edward paced the living room an endless amount of times as he racked through his thoughts in his brain.

"Do I have to do this?" He growls as he finally sits in the couch opposite me. He was indeed extremely nervous. I doubt he was nervous in meeting up with the psychiatrist but having to tell a stranger that he beats his wife and has a drink problem. That was out of Edward's playing field.

"If you want me here, you will," I say as stern as I can as I flick through the newspaper. I was thinking it was time I got a job so I wouldn't be stuck in the house by myself so often. The whole Jacob thing still gave me the creeps although we were told that there was no chance he could escape again. Funny enough I didn't think there was a chance he could escape the first time he was locked up. I was wrong.

Edward drew in a long and deep breath before answering, "Okay," he mutters clearly angry with me.

I raise my eyebrow at him before putting down the newspaper. I would walk him out to the car. He follows me slowly, prolonging the time he had with me but as we stood at his car he seemed strangely calm.

"I will be off then," he whispers as he sits in the car. I tap on the glass so he rolls down the window. I give him a peck on the cheek,

"Be honest," I say calmly as I pull back.

He nods in despair before speeding off.

I return to the house in hope in finding a job I could apply for. I couldn't let Edward be my sole way of getting money. Not if I wanted to move out. I would have to save money maybe for another apartment.

My efforts with the newspaper were fruitless and I chucked it in the bin. I felt myself become frustrated as I paced around the house. However a very sharp pain stopped me dead in my tracks. I clutched my stomach in agony. What was this? I thought for a moment and Dr Banner said if I had any problems I would have to see him straight away.

I practically ran to my car. I drove a bit too fast but I didn't think of my speed. When I reached the hospital I asked for Dr Banner who thankfully was not busy.

"What is wrong Bella," he asks concerned as I sit in his office.

"I have some pains in my stomach," I say as I don't meet his eyes.

"Okay I will need to give you a scan just in case," he says as he motions for me to lie down.

I wasn't pregnant. I knew that for certain. I lay back as he put the jelly on my stomach. It was freezing cold. Perhaps something was wrong with my womb?

Dr Banner stared confused at the monitor as he fixed his glasses. He moved the equipment over my belly and he frowned in confusion. I was immediately worried. Was I damaged?

He then turned on the volume and there was no mistaking the sound I heard. A heartbeat.

"Is that a heartbeat?" I splutter.

"Yes it is. A heartbeat of your baby," he says.

"I miscarried," I yelp as I look into his eyes waiting for an answer.

"It seems I made a mistake. We removed an ultra sound scanner a few days ago as it was faulty and wasn't picking up heart beats or images of the baby's."

That still didn't explain the blood!

"What about the blood" I say terrified.

"The impact of your fall must have made some lining of your womb come out of you," he says as he looks at me apologetically.

"My baby is okay?" I question as I touch my stomach. I hadn't noticed it had grown a tiny bit.

"Yes. Perfect health," he says as he steps towards me.

"I can't believe this," I say as I sit up.

"I am so sorry Bella," he says as he looks at the ground.

I stand up and look at him, "It doesn't matter! My baby is okay!" I say as I speed walk out the room. I rush home knowing Edward would be home any minute now. I walk into his bedroom and peer around. I notice our wedding photo has been fixed. I pick it up but it slips through my fingers.

"Damn," I say as I get down under the bed to pick it up. However something caught my eye. I feel around and eventually pick up the half full bottle of Southern Comfort. How could he do this to me?

I hold it in my hands, the tears streaming down my face in a hurried panic.

"Bella are you okay?" Edward says from the doorway not seeing the bottle in my hand.

I hold it up as I face him, "No I believe it isn't," I growl.


	6. Chapter 6

**6.**

I don't know how long the agonised silence lasted for but it was overwhelming. I felt Edward's eyes pierce the half empty bottle of Southern Comfort in my shaking hands. To say I was angry would be a severe understatement. I fought the urge to hold my stomach where my son grew inside me and protect him from his own father of all people. I wanted Edward to provide me with an explanation that would satisfy me so that I could be around him while I was pregnant but as I stared at the bottle I came to my senses. What if he had never gave up drinking and took his anger out somewhere else? How could I be that stupid to believe in Edward and even consider giving him another chance? I couldn't let him hurt my baby again. I would fight and protect my baby with my last dying breath if it came to it.

I stared at Edward hoping he would break his silence but he stood, his eyes on his shoes waiting for something. If I could read minds this silence would be perfect but I didn't and he needed to voice his explanation. I shook my head in a hurried despair. Was he going to deny this? I would have preferred it that way. I broke the silence. It only took me smashing the bottle of Southern at my feet. Edward jumped slightly before staring at the floor and then back at me. I felt the liquid accumulate around my toes as it spread across Edward's extremely expensive rug. Well maybe this was a sort of retribution.

"Are you going to at least provide an explanation?" I say quietly trying to reign in my anger and at least give my undeserving husband a chance. My mother had always told me not to judge too quickly. She said I should at least give someone a chance to argue their point and I shouldn't make assumptions.

He stood as he ran his hands through his hair in a tiny panic. I watch him bite slightly on his lower lip before he spoke in a rather husky voice, "That isn't a new bottle Bella. I forgot to give it to you when we were clearing the other bottles."

I searched his face for signs of deception or anything that would tell me that he was a liar. He was fidgeting, a habit that Edward had never had before. He kept running his hand through his hair.

"I don't think I believe you," I say calmly as I step out the Southern Comfort that was surrounding my feet. I carefully stepped to the side avoiding the broken glass of the bottle and watch as Edward locks his jaw.

"Bella I genuinely forgot about that bottle. I swear," he replies quietly. His eyes pierce into mine as I make my way to the door. I needed to process this information and the bathtub was calling me. I needed to comfort myself and my baby. I watch as Edward blocks the entrance to the doorway his tall frame making it impossible for me to pass. I breathe heavily sensing his frustration.

"Please move Edward," I say as attempt to move him myself. He grasps my wrist a bit too tightly and brings his face an inch from mine,

"I am not lying," he says standing his ground. I stare into his emerald eyes and I begin to feel myself becoming scared.

"Okay," I say calmly as he releases my wrist. I bite my lip and he moves away from the doorway. I quickly make my way out the room into the spare room and I feel Edward following me. I avoid him as I begin to run a warm bath. I clutch my stomach and stare at it for a while. I open the bathroom door and watch as Edward sits on my bed with his head in his hands. A pinch of sympathy writhes through my body as I watch tears stream down his face. He wasn't the monster who harmed me. He was the Edward I once loved. I feel him watch me as I grab some pyjamas before locking the bathroom door and finally getting into the water.

I submerge myself in the warm water and watch the ceiling as I lie flat in my bath. I hold my belly and notice that I had gained a little weight around my stomach area. You couldn't tear the smile off my face that my son was indeed alive and nearly 5 months along. I smiled brightly as I washed my hair quickly, needing sleep. However there was a dilemma that fought inside me. My heart told me to tell Edward that his son was alive and well but my head told me otherwise. What if he had started drinking? What if his anger got the better of him and he hurt me? I didn't care much for myself but my unborn child needed me more than he would need anyone in his life. He needed me to live so he could be born. I would give him that chance. Only four more months and he would be in my arms where I could protect him in whatever way I could.

I shook the thoughts from my head as I dressed in some unflattering pyjamas which were baggy. I couldn't risk Edward thinking I had gained weight. He knew my body better than anyone. I guess it must have been our honeymoon where I refused to wear clothes if we were just going to eat and make love. As I walked into my room he still lay on my bed, tears fresh on his face. I had never seen him like this and I restrained myself from going to him and holding him in my arms. I did this as, as much as I would like to forget all the things he did to me, I couldn't. He hurt me emotionally and physically and I couldn't let myself be prey again.

"Are you okay?" I say as I sit on my bed as far away from him as possible. He seemed torn at this.

"You think I have started drinking again," he says miserably as he sits up rubbing his blood shot eyes.

I bite my lip. He always knew what I was thinking. One of the first times I spoke to him he answered one of my thoughts before I even spoke it. It always fascinated me but at times I wish I wasn't an open book. He could always read me so easily and this frustrated me. He was mysterious Edward Cullen while I was an open book.

"I don't know what to think," I sigh as I lay under the covers. Edward stands up slowly stretching his back before leaving the room. He shut the door pretty hard and I felt him slump against the wall outside my room. I heard him breathing heavily before standing up and punching the wall. The sound of the plaster in the wall breaking was obvious and I flinched. I could see he was trying to be better but he lost my trust a very long time ago. Before I went to bed I checked the damage of the hall wall. The hole was the size of Edward's fist and I felt the edges with my fingertips. I stood there for a while touching and examining the outcome of Edward's anger. I couldn't help but feel it was meant for me.

Before I could step inside my room the loud shrill of the phone interrupted me dead in my tracks. I couldn't hear Edward getting up to answer it so I jogged downstairs watching my pace and picked the phone up.

"Hello," I say as cheery as I could.

"Bella," the voice came from down the phone. The phone nearly slipped through my hand. I quickly caught it before it dropped.

"How did you get this number?" I ask in a hurried voice.

"I did do some rummaging when I was there," Jacob says smugly.

"What do you want," I ask tired. Why was he calling me? I made it clearly obvious I didn't want to speak to him in any circumstances for the time being.

"I booked you a visit to me for tomorrow," he says calmly. Was he crazy?

"Jake you know I am not visiting you," I say confidently, ready to hang up.

"You will if you don't want me to tell Edward that you are pregnant," Jacob says slightly taunting.

"What are you talking about?" I lie through my teeth. How the fuck did he know?

"Bella I felt your belly when I was restraining you, I felt a kick," he says quietly.

"Well Edward knows," I say in a feeble attempt to trick him.

"No he doesn't. If Edward knew you were pregnant he would of shot me as I was endangering his unborn child as well as you," Jacob says. He was smart.

"I will go tomorrow," I say flatly and defeated. I didn't want Edward to know.

"Midday," he says before hanging up.

I throw the phone across the room and run my shaking hands through my hair. I couldn't deal with Jake just now. I held in the tears and walked towards the stairs. Edward was sitting on the couch watching my suspiciously as he took a drag from his cigarette. I watched his jaw lock as he inhaled and exhaled. Although smoking was a habit I wasn't keen on, I always seemed to find Edward sexy when he smoked. It suited him. However from experience I knew he only smoked when he was angry or nervous.

"That was just Alice, I am meeting her tomorrow," I say giving him an answer to question that he didn't have to ask.

He nodded, "It's my day off tomorrow and I have another psychiatrist appointment," he says not staring at me.

"How did it go today? Sorry I didn't ask," I say as I sit opposite him.

"It was okay, I found out a lot today and I found myself finding explanations for some of my anger. It was to do with my past," he mutters.

"That is good that you are making progress," I say as I stand up leaving my husband behind so I could sleep.

I tossed and turned the whole night and more than once, I woke up covered with sweat. Each time I went to the bathroom-which was a blessing to my bladder, I found myself dreaming of Edward,

"I am pregnant," I say before Edward can pounce on me. He stops dead in his tracks before smiling an evil grin towards me. His eyes are red and he grasps my shoulders with all of his force. With one hand he rips my stomach open, my blood splattering everywhere. He holds our son in his arms who is covered in my blood. The child grins the same evil grin as his father. Like father like son. Edward stalks towards me as I hold my gaping stomach in an attempt to live. He bends down holding our son in his arms and grabs my chest ripping my heart out. I watch in terror as he steps on it and walks away with our child as I fall to the ground, my blood everywhere as I lay dead.

I wake up hyperventilating as I grab my slightly bigger stomach and feel my chest searching that my heart was still in place. I feel my heart pumping and beating against my ribcage and I feel myself become calm. It was just a nightmare Bella. Calm down.

Edward rushes through in to my room although without doubt he is still mad at me.

"Are you okay?" he asks in a panic. He is standing with a towel around his waist, his chest dripping with droplets of water. I bite my lip. I always heard stories of women being more sexually aroused when pregnant but the need for Edward touching me was overwhelming.

"Yes now that you are here," I say truthfully. His eyes were not red like nightmare Edward. I was in a way safe.

"Just checking," he says as he exits my room. I look at his perfectly sculpted shoulder blades all the way down to his waist as he leaves and find myself longing for more. I shake the thought from my head and brush my teeth for the day. I dress casually in a pair of black jeans and a baggy t shirt. I check the mirror and make sure that no signs of my pregnancy are seen and when I am satisfied I make my way downstairs. It was half eleven and I needed to be at the prison in half an hour.

I rush around in a frantic search for my car keys. Finally Edward stands in front of me waving them in my face.

"I will give you a lift to Alice's on the way to my appointment," he says as he walks to the car. If I refuse his offer he would become suspicious and I wondered if Alice would let me borrow her car so I could go to the prison.

When we reached Alice's I quickly got out and rushed to the door. I couldn't be late for this meeting with Jake.

I knocked on her door and watched as Edward sped away. He was always a boy racer and that attracted me to him at first. I didn't want a goody two shoes to date in my high school years.

"Hello Bella," Alice smiles and hugs me gently.

"Alice I need your car and I will be back here in an hour," I say pleading with my sister in law.

She checks her watch and gives me her keys, "Okay but when your back we need to talk," she shouts after me as I get in her car. Thank the lord Alice loved fast cars.

I made the journey to the prison in a record speed and showed the guard my ID at the visiting desk. He ushered me to a noisy room where a sea of prisons sat with blue vest tops on. I found Jacob easily. No one else was of Native American origin. I sat opposite him and he smiled at me. I didn't return the smile.

"How far along are you?" he questions as he leans over the tiny table.

"5 months," I say quietly as I look at my hands on the table.

"I never thought I would see my Bella pregnant," Jacob says as he smiles at me.

"I am not your Bella. Now tell me what you wanted to tell me," I say bluntly.

"Bella we grew up together and are best friends. Of course in a way you are mine. I wanted to tell you about that night," he says getting serious.

I stare in disbelief. He had plenty of time to confess details about that night.

"I have heard it all Jacob, you were drunk and you made the mistake of driving," I groan as I suppress the memories. My will power to keep them away was like weak floodgates that were unable to keep the water in.

"Bella there is something else about who was there," he murmured. I eye him suspiciously. At the trial he didn't mention that anyone helped him.

"Who," I say curious. I knew that Jake was the one driving. He never denied this.

He leaned in, "Edward," he whispered.

I felt as if I was going to collapse. The world around me began to spin and I didn't know what the truth was anymore. I stand and begin to walk away as fast I can and begin to run through the lines of guards into Alice's car. I speed back to her house. My thoughts were mess like I was. If Edward was there that night he would have told me. Wouldn't he? I close my eyes thinking of the date. The accident occurred on June 24th and Edward started to abuse me just a few days later. No it couldn't be true.

I knocked on Alice's door as I cry and she ushered me back to the car. She said she wanted to take me home. I obeyed and let Alice help me into my house as tears streamed down my face, some of them reaching my mouth. I was a mumbling, hormonal mess. 50 different emotions were occurring in my body and I couldn't control them. Alice held me for an hour not asking what was wrong until I shut my eyes. She believed I was asleep and she left me on the chair to continue my sleep.

I wasn't asleep and even if I tried I couldn't sleep. It had already broke my heart that Jacob was involved in the accident but was Edward involved too? How could I trust Jake? On the other hand how could I trust Edward? I couldn't deal with this!

I walked through to the kitchen to an angry Edward who stood with his arms crossed. His face was thunderous as he glared at me. I smelled the air for alcohol but I couldn't smell any.

I stood straight and he inched toward to my face, "Hormonal mess are we Bella?"


	7. Chapter 7

**7.**

A mixture of emotions coursed through my body at a million miles per hour as I tried feebly to control my already erratic breathing. I fought the urge to hold my stomach and assure my son that everything would be okay, as I knew that Edward would become even more suspicious than he already was.

Did Edward assume I was pregnant?

I had given nothing away, and I had covered my growing stomach with baggy tops and oversized hoodies; I hadn't been intimate with Edward since the night of conception, so he hadn't seen my naked flesh. I hadn't allowed him to see me, and he hadn't touched my body that way- the way that only a husband should. If he had done so, he would have felt my tiny bump and our son kick under his touch.

I watched Edward timidly as I bit my lower lip; he continued to glare at me from where he stood. There were only a mere three feet in between us, and I knew he was watching my every move. From every fidgeting hand movement to every hair flick, he watched intently with a dark, angry glare. His eyes were worn and tired, and the light that flickered in them to illuminate his usually dark, glimmering, emerald eyes was gone. It was blown out. I could tell he was becoming impatient as he began to drum his fingers across the marble kitchen surface he was standing against. When I looked at him, he didn't look like the Edward I had seen just a few days ago. The few therapy lessons he had attended had already began to help him control his short, blazing temper, and I felt myself slowly but surely beginning to trust in him. But, at this moment, I was utterly terrified.

"What are you talking about?" I asked shakily, trying to hold a confident confusion in my voice as I stared into his eyes with a tremble. It was if the glare itself was burning my skin, breaking me in ways that he'd never been able to before.

"Don't try to deny it," Edward said angrily, stepping forward. His height alone made me anxious, towering nine inches above my tiny, five foot frame.

I knew I was a good liar; I had to be after crashing my father's car. If I could do that, I could lie to my husband, no matter how badly he'd hurt me, hopefully with much ease. I would do anything to protect the life growing inside my fragile body. While I might have deserved the pain Edward caused, my son did not, and I would allow NOTHING to harm him.

I shifted carefully on my feet, feeling the swelling begin.

Damned symptoms.

"I don't know what you are talking about," I said trying to sound genuinely honest and confused about his tone of words and what he was implying.

This is why he beats you. I heard the voice in my head tell me, but I replied quickly and confidently.

Anything for my baby.

Edward wrapped his hands around my small, fragile wrists as I shook from the fear of his sudden movements. I watched as his face changed, almost as quickly as he had moved, and his next actions shocked me into oblivion. He took in a heavy, shaky breath and closed his eyes, loosening his bruising grip on me. I could tell he was mentally counting in his head, and I watched as he pushed himself back to the far wall in the room. I was expecting a flash of pain, a forced confession, but I was wrong. Edward had controlled himself and didn't even truly hurt me. I was sure he hurt himself as he backed into the wall with a deafening crack. I watched him rub his neck with his large hands before staring back at me with those black, glaring eyes.

"I. think. you. are. pregnant." he told me slowly, putting emphasis on each word as if they were hard to think, let alone say.

How in the World did he know?

I never let anything slip; I didn't give him anything that he could have led him to assume that I was pregnant. I was still incredibly small for being five months pregnant, and I had never told anyone besides, obviously, my doctor.

Did Dr Banner tell him?

That was certainly against the patient-doctor confidentiality agreements, but would he think about that? Edward was a colleague of his.I composed my erratic breathing and facial features before answering my husband, "Why would you think that?"

Edward eyed me up, mentally analysing my response, before answering me in an arctic cold voice, "You've gained weight, and your hormones are sporadic. It doesn't take a medical licence to put those two together."

I flinched slightly at his reaction. Of course Edward would notice even my slight weight gain; He had explored every inch of my body over our years of marriage.

I knew it would hurt him, but I said it without thinking, "I miscarried remember? You pushed me down the stairs. We haven't made love since well before that, obviously. Have you considered that maybe I needed comfort food? You have no idea what it's like to lose a baby because the man that vowed to protect you didn't." Immediately, I curled into a ball on the floor, my legs protecting my stomach, ready for the pain that I thought would certainly come.

It never did, and after a few moments, I dared to look up.

I watched as his lip trembled for a slight second, before he straightened his back and pulled his lips into a terrifying straight line.

"Don't lie to me Bella. You don't comfort eat. I am constantly reminding you to eat," he whispered, his voice barely audible. I was becoming increasingly scared, and I refused to move from my position curled up on the floor in fear that his temper would snap at any moment- he always had a breaking point; it just usually wasn't so hard to get to.

"Edward, I am not pregnant." I told him, trying to give off the certainty that I knew I needed. I never knew that lying to him would be so hard, yet satisfying at the same time. He beat me and broke me, but deep down, MyEdward was still in there, and I just couldn't let go.

"Prove it." He coldly demanded, crossing his arms in an attempt. I stood and shifted uncomfortably on my feet, feeling the pressure on my bladder- yet another trait I hated about being pregnant.

"I need to go to the restroom." I told him slowly as I began to climb the stairs that would soon allow me comfort.

"Why don't you use this?" Edward growled, roughly handing me a pregnancy test.

"Fine," I replied indignantly.

I climbed the stairs quickly and locked myself in my bedroom, knowing Edward would surely follow me. I took the pregnancy test out the packet in a terrified motion. I took the test and laid it on the counter, moving into my bedroom closet. As I changed, I held my stomach and tapped it, assuring my son that he would be okay. I was his mother, and I would protect him.

I heard a quiet, constrained knock at the door, and I knew that Edward would be waiting for the results impatiently. I stared at it, knowing that there was no mistaking it- the two lines, as clear as day. I quickly shoved it under my pillow and opened the door.

"Where is it?" Edward asked me impatiently, glaring down at me from his towering, ominous height.

"Edward, I need to speak to you first." I said as I sat on the bed.

"What about?" He questioned with clear uncertainty.

"The accident... with Jacob." I said quietly, not meeting his piercing eyes. He knew that I never spoke about it. Jacob had nearly cost me my life that night and taken another one in the process.

"Okay," he said, calming his voice and changing his features in attempt to avert from his cold attitude to a new, calmer Edward.

"Jacob told me you were with him," I mumbled as I bite my lip. This would be a definite distraction from the pregnancy test.

Edward's demeanour changed in a split second, his face becoming red and his eyes widening, "What?" He yelled, shaking from his own anger.

Why, God oh why, did I decide to bring this up?

I was immediately beginning to regret it.

"He didn't tell me anything, Edward, just that you were there; that's what I was crying about." I whispered as he balled his fists in anger.

"Bella, you were there! You know that I wasn't!" he said sincerely, trying to persuade me. He was right-I didn't see him, but I was unconscious after the crash. I shuffled away from Edward, "I want to trust you, I just don't know how I can after all that's happened." I sighed truthfully to my husband.

Edward moved forward to touch my hands, and I flinched out of habile. His face became clearly torn, and he recoiled away from me, trying to hide his own hurt and embarrassment.

"If I was there, I would have told you." He whispered before swooping out of the room.

Regret instantly pierced my heart as I thought about the accident. Edward and Jacob were never the best of friends, so why would Edward have been with Jacob in the first place? I was torn between trusting the man that once was my best friend and the man that I'd once thought to be the greatest thing that had ever happened to me.

I sat on my bed alone for hours, listening to Edward's rage and the effect that it had on our house. I used to take pride in my beautifully designed home, but now I wouldn't dare show it off. Edward had kicked and punched holes into nearly every wall, broken countless vases and ornaments, and destroyed china cabinets and book shelves.

At least he wasn't taking it out on me.

Edward was in his bedroom, and I checked the door handle to see if it was locked. To my surprise, it was. I put the pregnancy test in my pocket before wandering around our house. I eventually stopped in the study, where a box caught my attention from the corner of my eye. I had seen it many times, but it was always locked. This time, it lay open on the desk, contents strew around. I curiously made my way over to inspect the contents.

An old newspaper lay on top of the stack of papers, and I read the headlining article. It read, "Edward Masen, resident serial killer of Lanson, Georgia, kills over 30 people."

Why would Edward have articles about a horrific serial killer?

I took a look at the next document, and it seemed to be Edward's birth certificate. I expected to find Carlisle and Esme's names under the parental categories, but, to my horror, they weren't there. In place of their names were Elizabeth and Edward Masen.

Wait Edward Masen? The serial killer from the article? Could my Edward be the biological son of a murderer?

I gasped as I stood to my feet, slowly backing up to the door. I was nearly out of the room when I felt myself bump into a heavy, strong frame. Edward.

"You shouldn't have read that." Edward told me slowly, a hint of anger bubbling in his voice. The fight or flight process immediately hit me, and I pushed passed my husband, running for the stairs. I heard him close behind me, and he made a grab for my waist.

I was terrified and kicked him hard in the leg, seeing him fall to the ground. I moved around him and made my way to the car, frantically running out the front door with my keys in my hand. I then thanked God that I had left them by the door. I locked the doors and started the engine just as Edward raced outside.

"Bella!" He yells racing to the window. I began to pull out of the driveway as he pressed his hand against my windshield, revealing my pregnancy test.

Shit


	8. Chapter 8

**8.**

I didn't dare pry my eyes off the pregnancy test in Edward's hand, realizing he must have found it beneath. My breathing exhilarated, my heart rate sky rocketed, and I couldn't control my shaking hands as I gripped the steering wheel in front of me. Edward watched my reaction carefully, ; it didn't take a mathematician to figure out that I was five months pregnant. Edward wasn't stupid; he would have figured it out easily.

He analysed my every move as I made sure the car was fully secure, and that action caused his hands to clench in anger, but I couldn't let him in my car -my sanctuary- the only place I could hide from him and protect my son. I felt the tears as they streamed down my flushed face, and I contemplated the situation with Edward. He seemed to have improved with therapy, but he was a ticking time bomb that could explode at any given moment, and I couldn't let myself be in his radius. I could take the abuse; I had done it for years, but the life that grew inside me deserved better, and I was hell bent on making sure that he got it. In the years to come, Edward would understand why I had to leave him, to protect our defenceless and vulnerable child.

I shifted the gears of the car and checked my mirrors as Edward grew impatient and began to hit my window. I watched him as I threw the car back at least ten feet in a fluent motion. The engine purred as I slide out the drive way much to Edward's distress.

"Bella," he roared as he fell to his knees and I sped out the neighbourhood. I allowed myself a final glance, to prove to myself I was doing the right thing for my child. I watched him from one of my car mirrors as he began kicking everything in our front yard, screaming my name. I nearly chewed my lip in half as I sped out of Edward's proximity and into the night.

Two Weeks Later

I locked the door of my tiny apartment as Alice sat on my scruffy looking sofa with disgust in her little pixie eyes. Before I was born, Charlie had saved money in a college fund until I was eighteen. I hadn't used it of course, Edward had pleaded for me to stay in his house with him while he trained to be a doctor. I obliged, as I was naïve and madly in love with myEdward. Little did Charlie know, he saved my life with that college fund. I used it wisely and rented a small but modest apartment in town. The rent was cheap and the apartment was a perfect size for me. I hadn't been in contact with Edward since he found out I was pregnant, and I was sure he would either be livid with me or sick with worry.

He couldn't control my little mouth if he didn't know where I was.

I was that desperate for my apartment to be unbeknown to him; I made Alice swear she would never reveal my address to him. She obviously obliged. The family only knew that I was pregnant, and Edward and I were on a temporary separation. I told Alice we argued, but I didn't mention any of the physical abuse. It didn't matter how much Edward had hurt me, I wouldn't share the details of the abuse while he sought the help of his therapist.

Alice sat on the couch and stared at my tiny flat, her face unable to refrain her obvious confusion and disgust, "This place is too small and crummy for a pregnant woman," Alice sighs as she takes off her designer coat. It reeked of her Armani perfume that she had adored for years.

I stood as I made us a cup of coffee each, "Alice it is what I can afford and it isn't that bad. I am happy here," I say truthfully as I hand her the scorching cup.

"Everyone is worried about you, Bella. Why don't you stay with one of us?" She whined as she took a gulp of her coffee.

"Alice this is my home, and I want to stay," I say firmly showing that she shouldn't mess with a hormonal, pregnant lady.

Alice sighed in defeat before feeling my modest sized bump, "Esme and Carlisle are dying to see you," she smiled as she watched my bump, engrossed with the sight of it.

"I'll see them soon," I sighed as I wiped a bead of sweat from my forehead. At least it was warm enough in my apartment; my son would be extra toasty tonight. I relished the thought and instinctively cradled my stomach.

"Edward has become some sort of a recluse. All he seems to do is work or go to some therapy," Alice said as she sat back in my second hand chair.

"Therapy?" I questioned curiously. I couldn't deny that I was curious to hear that Edward had still attended his therapy sessions.

"He won't tell Jasper what they're for, but he goes every day," she said absent-mindedly.

"That's good," I whispered as I took a long sip of my coffee.

"Well, I have to go, but call me if you need anything," Alice smiled before she left my apartment. I obviously walked her out and dead bolted the door.

A few tedious hours passed as I waited for my appointment with Dr Banner. He wanted me to have a scan so he could give me some prints. To say I was ecstatic would be an understatement, but I couldn't help but feel alone in the pregnancy. I should have had a caring husband to hold my hand and gawk at the life we had created. That wasn't an option at the moment. Of course, I could have asked Alice or Esme to accompany me and I knew it would have made them delighted but I couldn't risk them telling Edward I was due for a scan. At the end of the day he was Esme's son and I was sure she would tell him everything.

I felt myself waddle to my car that was hidden in the apartment complex's garage but I ignored it. I didn't want to gain much weight. I had to fight the urge several times to hold my stomach as I drove slowly to the hospital. It was becoming a habit that I was sure I would find difficult not to do when I wasn't pregnant.

The journey was short but I didn't mind being early to the hospital. I would sit in the waiting room and have a ball of a time as I would observe the dramatic cases of a child with a nose bleed and a terrified mum run in or I would maybe see an old lady close to dropping her fake teeth as she slept with her mouth wide open. The joys.

I signed in at the reception with the ever friendly receptionist, Joan who I had spent a few evenings with at the yearly hospital Christmas dance. She was a bubbly woman in her mid-forties who knew to handle champagne or two.

I sat in the small, hard seats and moved my legs, in an attempt to be comfortable. I sat for a few minutes switching to many positions before I realized I would not be comfortable for the duration of my time in the waiting room.

"Bella," Edward called from the entrance of the waiting room from a clipboard. His eyes were shadowed by large black rings, and they were red from the tears that were now dried on his cheeks. He obviously had not slept in days. The rest of him was normal, his hair the usual perfect mess that it had always been, and his clothes clung to his body in all the right ways.

I immediately felt myself becoming flushed as I tried to ignore my husband, but he sat beside me and took one of my hands.

"Are you okay?" he asked in a panicked voice as he checked my pulse and then my face for any signs of distress.

I gently took my fragile hand from his grip, "I have a scan today," I mumbled as I avoided his stare.

He didn't speak for a few moments, "I just finished my shift, maybe I could join you," he suggested.

"I don't know about that," I whispered as I held my stomach.

Edward placed his hand over my bump, "Bella, Love, please," he pleaded.

I bit my lip and, against my better judgment, nodded. We were in a public place; he couldn't start an argument.

"Bella Cullen," Dr Banner smiled from across the room.

I stood up with a little difficulty and followed him into his immaculate office, tensing as Edward grabbed hold of my hand gently, and act he'd not committed in nearly a year.

"Okay Bella, lie down and lift your top so we can get a clear scan of the fetus," Dr Banner said as he took out the equipment for the ultrasound.

I found myself staring at my ever-growing stomach in awe, Edward doing the same beside me.

"Okay, this will be cold," Dr Banner said as he applied the gel onto my stomach.

"Ahh!" I squealed at the feeling of the gel. It was cold, but it seemed to tickle my bump, causing me to giggle.

Edward watched me like a hawk, and he allowed a small, happy smile to appear on his lips. Dr Banner moved a piece of equipment across my stomach and stared at the monitor.

"Congratulations, that there is a bouncing baby boy, and he's about five and a half months along," Dr Banner said as he started to print images of our baby.

I felt the tears of joy slide down my face, and I couldn't snatch my eyes off the screen. There was my baby.

"Amazing," Edward replied as he kissed my hand. I recoiled slightly from his touch, but Dr. Banner didn't seem to notice, thankfully.

He handed each of us a set of images, and I watched Edward smile brightly as he stared at them for what seemed like a millennium.

I left the room with Edward close behind. I ignored him until we reached the parking lot of the hospital.

"Bella, where are you staying? I've been worried," Edward said with concern.

"I am not telling you Edward, I can't be around someone who could threaten my baby," I said as I slid in my car seat.

"I would never hurt our son," Edward growled as he stood beside my car.

"You have before," I stated simply as I started the engine of my car.

He didn't reply, and I knew he couldn't think of an excuse.

"I heard you're still attending therapy," I mumbled, trying to hold on to some form of connection with the man that I had once been madly in love with. A part of me still was, in a way, but the dominating need to protect my child was more important.

"I need to talk to you about the newspaper article," he whispered as he leaned in closer to my window.

"Oh, you mean that not only are you a liar, but the son of a serial killer?" I asked bluntly. I regretted the words immediately as I knew in a way that it would provoke him.

I watched as Edward again closed his eyes and counted mentally in his head, "How about I take you for a coffee and we can discuss this?"

I contemplated it for a moment. I was curious about his biological father and why he had been so secretive; I wouldn't lead him to my apartment. I would keep it in public.

"I'll meet you at the Starbucks on Main at seven." I told him as I switched gears.

Again arose the same smile I had seen just moments before in the hospital room.

"Perfect." he said, his smile growing.

I rolled up my window and slowly drove away, content with the state I'd left my husband in. This time, he wasn't full of rage and destroying everything in his course like a hurricane, he was smiling the way he used to, before our marriage crumbled. It was myEdward smiling back at me from deep inside the Edward who I didn't love, who I hated.

I made sure to be early to Starbucks so I could obtain the comfy sofa in the middle of the shop. It did wonders for my back as I sipped my hot chocolate. When I noticed that Edward didn't arrive a few minutes later, I immediately became concerned. Edward was always punctual. It was a trait of his that I had easily and appreciatively learned to live with.

I watched as the clock struck at eight o'clock, and I was still alone. I shook my head in confusion. Edward stood me up? I aggressively paid the waitress and sped walk to my car. I had given him a chance that I should never have in the first place. I was a complete fool.

I sat in my car, and I hesitated to start the engine. Instead, I slammed my fists into the steering wheel. Who knew punching the hell out of your steering wheel could feel so good? As I pushed my keys in the ignition, I was interrupted by the loud shrilling ringtone of my phone. It was Alice.

"Hello," I breathed quietly into the phone.

Alice's voice was husky as she cried into the phone, "Edward's in hospital."

"He works there, Alice," I said, slightly confused.

I heard her sniff and continued to cry, "No, Bella, there's been an accident."


	9. Chapter 9

**9.**

The words sent a sharp and agonising pain across my chest. Here I was, livid with Edward because he didn't meet with me, and he had been in accident. I felt the phone as it slipped through my shaking hands. I made a grab for it before it fell on the floor of my car seat and hesitantly placed it against my ear.

"Edward," I cried quietly into the phone.

Alice sobbed quietly, "He was in a car accident. You have to get to the hospital, now."

The phone disconnected abruptly; no doubt the phone reception in the hospital had let her down.

I found myself gasping for air in the middle of an empty car park. I could have sworn that my heart nearly stopped beating as the tears streamed down my face. The world had collapsed on my shoulders without warning; I was crushed from the inside out.

My baby kicked from inside me; it interrupted my confused daze. The life inside me reminded me that I was alive, and so was he. I couldn't sit in this car and wait around- I had to see Edward.

I quietly wiped the salty tears from my face as adrenaline coursed through my veins. My husband, Edward Cullen was a monster. He didn't deserve to live, but the Edward that I had married all of those years ago was trapped inside him, and I wouldn't let him die. He pleaded for release from the hell he lived in; I needed to free him. I would go to the hospital for that Edward.

*Flashback*

I groaned and rolled over in the hospital bed that I had laid in for two days. Of course, it had to be ME that caught the flu that swarmed the school. Only a few people were spared, and I wasn't one of them. The difference between me and my peers, however, was that I had collapsed.

The doctor concluded that I was dehydrated, and my blood pressure was low. It left me feeling weak as I helplessly lay hooked up to a drip in my plain, bright hospital room.

I touched my clammy forehead and closed my eyes tightly. Trust this to happen to me. My body urged me to sleep, but I didn't feel like it. I was content with keeping my eyes shut for just a while, pretending that I had control over it.

"Bella, I'm here." I heard Edward say, glancing over as smiled worriedly from my bedside. I opened my eyes again and took in a deep breath. In front of me was my eighteen year old fiancé. Of course,hewas one of the lucky ones who didn't catch the flu. He was always lucky. He was perfect.

I sighed, "You shouldn't be here. You could still catch this," I said sadly as I pointed to my face.

"I won't catch it; if I did, it would be worth it," he said smiling with his large, emerald eyes. He always dazzled me.

"I don't want you to see me like this. I am disgusting when I am ill," I croaked as I pleased for him to go.

He took my clammy hands in his, "If you are to be my wife, I have to be with you- in sickness and health, before and beyond the grave." He smiled before he kissed my hand.

End of Flashback

"In sickness and in health, before and beyond," I mumbled to myself as I started my car and sped through the night. Millions of thoughts and explanations crossed my mind.

Was Edward ok?

How badly was he hurt?

The number one question in my mind replayed through my ears silently like a chorus.

Would he live?

I shook the thought from my mind as I pulled up erratically in the hospital car park-of course he would. The lot was pretty empty considering it was the only hospital in close proximity.

I jogged carefully into the hospital to be met by Edward's family. His parents stood with their arms round each other, and the rest were seated.

I watched as Alice stood and sobbed in front of me.

"What happened?" I asked the panic was obvious and clear in my voice.

Alice sighed, "Edward was on his way to Starbucks, and there was a collision."

I stood completely still. A collision. Did that mean Edward was the cause of the crash? Images of drink flashed in my mind. He wouldn't drink and drive would he?

"The other driver was drunk" Esme added sadly as she stared intently at my bump. It was the first time the family had seen it.

Once I knew Edward wasn't the cause of the crash, I began shake. I couldn't imagine how scared he would have been.

Did he even see the car coming?

He was in here because of me. I wanted to meet him and now he was laid back in a stiff hospital bed somewhere beyond the angry looking metal doors as he clung to life.

He needs me.

Carlisle paced the waiting room anxiously. I didn't blame him. He was a doctor himself but by law he couldn't operate or tend to Edward; he felt useless. We could all see it in his face. Esme clutched his shoulder in an act of comfort.

"Where is he?" I questioned as I sat on the floor. I couldn't take it if I had to sit in one of those waiting room chairs. They were horrible.

"They haven't told us anything," Esme said softly.

She looked broken. I couldn't blame her. One of her sons could have died; he still could. I now know that Esme isn't Edward's real mother but the look in her eyes told me that she was his mom. She raised and loved him; being a parent isn't always about biology. I patted my stomach.

I watched as Dr Banner appeared in the waiting room. We all stood as he walked towards us with his hands clutched at his sides.

"Bella," he said with a hint of sadness in his voice. No. Edward was alive. He had to be.

"I need you to come with me," He said as he turned toward the ward. I followed him without a seconds thought.

I nearly collapsed when I saw him. Dr Banner had led me into Edward's room. I watched him intently; for the first time in a very long time, he looked peaceful and gentle.

I noticed the machines around his bed and the tube in his throat. Edward's chest rose unnaturally; it seemed like a robotic movement.

"Why has he got that down his throat?" I asked as I held my tears.

"He punctured his right lung. He isn't breathing by himself properly just yet so we are helping him breathe. We patched it up, and this is just a precaution." Dr Banner stated.

I scanned Edward's face for injuries but there weren't many. It seemed most of the damage was internal. The only mark on his face was a dark bruise that settled from his jaw to his cheekbone.

"What is wrong with him?" I choked as I edged closer to him.

"He has been x-rayed and has had an MRI scan. Everything is normal but he has sustained injuries. As you know he has a punctured lung, but they came with a bruised rib and a broken arm," he stated.

I bit my lip as I scanned his arm that was covered in a large white cast.

"The last thing he said in the ambulance before he fell unconscious was your name." Dr Banner told me as he stood against the wall.

I stood still for a moment. He thought he was going to die, and he called my name. I slowly made my way over to him, as much as it pained me.

He could have died tonight.

Again, I watched as his chest rose unnaturally. He wasn't breathing. Some machine had to help him with it. I wanted to kiss his chest and make it better, but it wouldn't have worked. He had to fight this alone.

I took his good arm and opened his hand; something fell from it. I picked it up and sobbed uncontrollably. He had held onto the scan picture of our baby. He thought he was at death's door, and he didn't let go of our baby.

I took his good hand carefully in my mine and placed it over the bump. It was the first time I'd ever let him touch his son. Our baby kicked from inside me at his father's touch.

I leaned into Edward's face, "Get better for him." I commanded as his chest again rose unnaturally.

I couldn't see him like this; I wanted to see him breathe by himself.

"When will he wake up?" I asked curiously as I walked in front of Dr Banner.

"We can't be sure. The medication might keep him unconscious for a few days," he replied as we exited the room.

I had to leave. The inner conflict inside me was brutal- stay with the monster that hurt you or stay with the man who loved you. I couldn't figure out which of them this now broken man was.

I told his family the details, and Esme collapsed in Carlisle's arms as they walked toward his hospital room. I followed them. I needed to tell him one more thing.

He looked like a small child; he was vulnerable and defenceless. I took his hand without hesitation and kissed his forehead as gently as I could.

"Wake up soon, your son needs his father," I pleaded as I left his side. Esme sobbed quietly at my words before she moved to hold her son's hand.

Overwhelmed, I left the room and suggested that I go pack Edward some belongings for when he woke up.

I drove slowly and carefully to Edward's house; I would have hated to feel the life as it slipped from my body. I could not die. I would protect my son. My life.

I reached the house within a few minutes and let myself in. It seemed clean and tidy. I walked up the stairs noticing the holes in the wall had been repaired. Maybe therapy had helped Edward. I couldn't know, but I couldn't forgive him. He needed to prove himself; he needed to prove to me that he wouldn't drink or be violent and that took time - time I wasn't sure he had.

I searched the house and packed some fresh t shirts, shorts and trousers. They smelled of him, and I felt the urge to sniff them. I picked up his favourite t shirt and breathed in. His vanilla and mint scent pleased my senses; I felt the tears fall from my eyes, so I quickly packed the top in a holdall. I then found some shoes and his bag of toiletries.

Once I was satisfied I had enough, I wandered around the house. I don't know why I did it, maybe I wanted to find something that would tell me Edward had drank or even cheated on me, maybe I wanted to find no bottles and no female's clothes - the inner conflict raged on.

I found myself at the door of Edward's study. The box teased me. It wasn't locked, and I could see the newspaper articles from where I stood. I dropped the bag and searched the box. I skimmed over them before I found a wad of envelopes. They were from Edward's father- his real father. I nudged them away with repulsion until I found a leather journal. It must have been Edward's.

I skimmed through the journal until an entry caught my attention. Edward had written;

I am a monster. I am his double in every way. I am just like him. My inner demon takes over my body, and I lose control. It is so so wrong that Bella is the one who has to deal with it. I want to die, knowing I have hurt her, the love of my life, emotionally and physically. I deserve it.

I placed my hand over my heart and think of Edward's entry. He knew I loved him, but I could never love the monster that he had become.

The drive back to the hospital was long and tiring. I yawned as I picked the holdall out of my car and walked to the entrance of the hospital. I breathed the night air which soothed me. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed an edgy looking character. He was tall just shorter than Edward. He walked towards me. His hair although it was thinned seemed to shine with bits of copper and brown.

His eyes though were the most familiar of all. They pierced into me and glowed a light emerald colour.

"Do I know you?" I asked when he was a few feet away from me. My heart thumped against my ribcage.

"What is your name?" The man relied in a deep, southern accent.

"Bella Cullen," I said hesitantly.

Would I be Bella Cullen forever?

He took my hand in his with a firm shake and told me, far too joyfully, "I am Edward Masen. So wonderful to finally meet my daughter in law."


	10. Chapter 10

**10.**

I stood perfectly still in complete horror as I tried to control my composure while I stared at the man in front of me. There was no doubt inside my mind that he was Edward's biological father-the unruly, bronze colored hair and the dark emerald eyes confirmed it with accuracy. This was the monster of my nightmares. The man who stood in front of me seemed pleasant, but, I reminded myself, this man was a murderer; a cold blooded killer incapable of sympathy. There was something in his eyes, something that shook me to the bone- I looked into the angry pools of emerald and saw a harder, more concentrated copy of the man that had beat me for the last three years.

No. Your husband is nothing like this man.

Ahh, but he is- he's a carbon copy.

The voices argued heatedly in my head, and I felt faint.

I instinctively held my stomach in a terrified attempt, realizing that my father in law was probably the most dangerous creature that I would ever come in contact with. My instinct shouted at me to run from him, but I was frozen to that spot on the sidewalk, only a few feet from the entrance of the hospital. I weighed up my options in my head- Could I reach the entrance before he caught up with me? I quickly dismissed the thought. My feet were sore, and my stomach was large, causing me to be more uncoordinated than usual. I couldn't out run him.

"Don't hurt me," I said as I stepped away from him slowly. He smiled at me like I had said something funny, and my anxiety spiked.

He chuckled, "I could never hurt my beautiful daughter in law, especially when she's carrying my first grandchild. I presume it is a boy."

I frowned in confusion. How did he know?

"How did you know that?" I said, hearing the confusion that was firmly held in my voice.

Edward Senior smiled the same crooked smile as Edward, "Every Masen's first born is a boy."

I stepped back again, "I should go see Edward now. I have to ask though, why are you here? Why aren't you in…" my voice trailed off, almost embarrassed by the need to ask.

"Prison," he smiled, finishing my sentence as he took a long drag off a cigarette that I hadn't noticed him light.

I nodded as I picked up Edward's holdall and stared at him intently.

"Well, child, I had to see that my only son was okay; I was pleasantly surprised to find him married to a beautiful girl, like yourself, with his firstborn on the way. Bella, there are many ways around prison, and I know every single one of them." he said seriously with a measure of confidence that chilled me to the core.

I stayed silent for a moment.

How could the justice system have let this wicked man roam free?

"Edward has actually never mentioned you, Mr. Masen. He considers his family to be the Cullen's, who I should probably be joining now," I said as pleasantly as I possibly could in the difficult circumstances that I found myself in.

He frowned but smirked after some silence, "Edward will always be my child. My blood courses through his veins."

I shake my head, "He was raised by the Cullens."

Edward Senior watched me carefully-much like Edward did when his temper kicked in, I thought-before he uttered some words that made my stomach churn, "Anyway, Isabella, I would like to speak to you."

My instincts took over. Why had I let myself stand so close to this predator?

"I am afraid I can't do that. I need to protect my baby. Whatever you have to say, you can say now, I said as firmly as I could

Edward Senior smiled down at me, "But you are not protecting your son by being with Edward, now are you?"

Did he know? He couldn't have known.

"I am," I said confidently as I picked up Edward's holdall.

Edward Senior stood back, "If you want to protect your son, keep him away from Edward. He was born to be dangerous."

The words ran through my head repeatedly.

Edward was born to be dangerous?

His own father was against him. Edward Senior hadn't had a leg to stand on. He was a dangerous monster.

"Oh, and, Bella? I wouldn't mention this to anyone; I would hate to see any of them hurt."

I knew deep down that he wasn't lying - he would hurt the Cullens without a second's thought.

"I look forward to seeing you and my grandson," he said coolly before he disappeared from my sight, leaving his cigarette still burning on the ground where he'd stood.

My erratic breathing nearly made me faint, and my heart rate quickened, and I held on to Edward's holdall tightly as I walked back into the hospital.

I watched as Alice sobbed silently for her brother. She stared at me; her eyes were bloodshot, red and puffy. I cried a long sob as I thought of the ordeal. Edward's real father had approached me, and I should have just run into the safety of the hospital instead of hearing him out; I worried about what Edward would think if he knew.

The family must have thought I cried for Edward as Emmett wrapped his strong and safe arms around me, but I was crying more, selfishly, for my own situstion.

"He is going to pull through," Emmett said firmly through his gritted teeth as he nuzzled his head on my shoulder.

I nodded in agreement. Of course, he didn't know the real reasons for my tears. I felt my baby kick within me; I smiled in reassurance. My baby was safe and sound and that was my main priority at the moment.

"You should go home and sleep. You're all exhausted," I said as I scanned the exhausted faces of my family.

Carlisle and Esme approached from Edward's room as Esme sobbed into Carlisle's shirt.

"Bella is right. She can call us with any updates, but we're of no use here." Carlisle agreed as he joined his family. I had to admire Carlisle's strength and stability. He was clearly the strongest of us all.

Everyone hugged me and assured me that everything would be okay as they left. They all touched my bump as they said their goodbyes, and I understood it as a gesture of compassion or reassurance.

I smiled weakly as I walked into Edward's dimly lit room. It had an eerie feeling to it, but I shrugged it off. It was silent, except the manic sounds of the machines that surrounded Edward's broken form, and I appreciated the time to think.

My eyes scanned Edward's form as his chest rose once again, and I was still disturbed by the unnatural movement. The bruise that lined his jaw seemed much darker in appearance; I skimmed the cast on his broken arm with my fingertips slowly. The cast was rough in texture, but I didn't mind.

I watched as my innocent husband fought against the darkness inside him. He didn't resemble the abusive husband that I had despised with every bone in my body- He was my Edward who loved every bone in my body and protected me from every harm in the world. I ran my hand through his tousled hair in an act of comfort, but I knew he would most likely not even know I was here; I had to reassure myself that he knew.

His father had said he was born to be dangerous.

How is that possible?

Every child in the world is born innocent and vulnerable- not a predator.

Had his father tried to scare me?

I wanted to tell the Cullens about Edward Senior, but his chilling words raced through my mind.

He would not hesitate to hurt them.

My inner conflict was interrupted by a small plump nurse. She walked over to Edward's side and gently took his blood pressure and his vitals.

"Dr. Cullen is an amazing man, and he has saved so many lives. He is a fighter, and it seems that he will pull through this, Mrs. Cullen." she smiled timidly as she left the room.

My husband was a good man. He was a doctor and lived to save lives. So why had he hurt me?

I drank some of the water on the bedside table to quench my thirst. It slithered down my dry throat with ease, but somehow made me all the more thirsty. I gulped as I bit my lip. There was something off about the taste of the water, almost acidic. I told myself that it was probably the disgusting tap water from the en suite.

A few minutes passed as I held Edward's hand. I felt my chest become tight as I sobbed silently on Edward's bed.

I held my heart and slumped to the floor in a sickening state. My head was throbbing, and I felt myself become dizzier as I landed on the concrete floor. I could barely keep my eyes open.

I felt Edward's hand as it squeezed around mine, and I pulled myself up with the little strength I had left. Edward's green eyes met my hazed vision as I swayed slightly.

With his good hand he pointed to the tube in his mouth. I pulled at the tape that secured the tube in his throat and removed it. Edward gasped as I did, and he inhaled deeply. I swayed again as my eyes started to close.

"Are you okay?" Edward croaked quietly in his pain.

The room spun as I held my head, and my knees gave way. I hit the floor hard. I couldn't keep my eyes open, but I could hear Edward shouting my name faintly as I entered an almost hallucinogenic state.

I peeled my eyes open as I watched the figure of Edward Senior emerge from the en suite. I felt my eyes close as the dizziness took over.

Was I drugged? It must have been the water.

I felt a hand on my head as my father in law stroked my hair gently, "So sorry, Dear, but it was the only way that I could speak to my son in private," he apologized.

I listened to his footsteps as he approached Edward. I could faintly hear the livid tones in my husband's voice as he realized that he was weak, defenceless, and could do nothing to help me.

"What have you done to her?" He asked angrily.

His father chuckled as the he sat in the seat that creaked next to the bed, "It doesn't matter. However, I did have the opportunity just a few moments ago to have a lovely chat with your darling wife."

Edward was silent for a moment; I hoped he would allow me to explain, but I couldn't so much as form a complete thought at the moment; my consciousness was slowly draining, and I felt delirious.

"What?" Edward seethed, betrayal laced in his croaky voice.

And then the darkness spread through my body, and I fell into a sea of unconsciousness.


	11. Chapter 11

**11.**

My head ached and thumped mercilessly as I regained my hearing from the hallucinated state I had been in. I felt the hard cold concrete beneath my burning cheek as the blood rushed endlessly to accommodate my body to the cold surroundings. I faintly heard the machines that beeped manically from Edward's machines that kept him stable. His own father drugged me. I instinctively made a grab for my hard stomach and patted it in reassurance. Flashes of light entered my eyes as I peeled them open and groaned groggily. I wiped the thick layer of cold perspiration from my forehead with my clammy and shaky hands before I stretched my arms before I pushed myself from the cold concrete beneath me.

The room shook as I grabbed the white sheets from Edward's bed as I pulled my numb body up from the floor. I stood and stabled myself before I dared even to look at Edward. His jaw was taut and the bruise on his cheek bone seemed more prominent and darker than it had the night before. I traced my eyes over his sleeping frame before I ran my hand over the rough cast that engulfed his arm. My fingertips traced the sand paper texture of the cast before I touched Edward's finger. His wedding ring sat proud on his finger and I stood in awe as I stared at it. I felt the dizziness continue to rage around my head before I a steel grip locked around my wrist.

"Bella," Edward croaked behind his angry but consolidating eyes.

His grip tightened as I swayed on my feet and held my stomach. I slumped over his bare chiselled chest barely missing his cast. Edward groaned but held on to me with his good arm.

"Why did you speak to him?" Edward hissed as he stroked my hair in a hurried panic.

I remained silent as I composed my breathing and the tears that streamed down my flushed cheeks.

"I should go," I whispered before I quickly pulled away from Edward.

"Don't go Bella," Edward commanded from his bed.

I breathed in and held my stomach as Edward stared intently at my small bump.

"I will see you soon. I need to go home," I stated dully as I bit into my plump lip before I exited the room.

I could hear Edward's shouts from the hallway but I pushed them from my mind. I needed to get myself checked out by Doctor Banner then I would need to get home and rest.

I waddled slowly to Dr Banner's office and knocked quietly. He greeted me and ushered me into his office. The stench of coffee attacked my senses as I lay down on the bed.

"What can I do for you Bella?" Dr Banner smiled widely as he took a large gulp from his cup of coffee.

Of course I couldn't tell him that I had been drugged by my husband's serial killer father.

"I collapsed earlier and I just want to see if the baby and I are okay," I smiled weakly.

"I will check your blood pressure, take some blood and give you an ultrasound to check on your son," Dr Banner smiled gently before he began to prepare the equipment. My blood pressure was normal and my bloods showed nothing suspicious. I would have to phone about my blood results in a weeks' time for a proper answer.

I glanced nervously as the screen as the image of my son popped up. I watched him as he squirmed inside me and listened to his heart. It was the most reassuring and magical sound in the world.

"Everything seems okay," Dr Banner said confidently as he pulled my top over my bump. I smiled back in reassurance as I walked slowly out of his office and through the strange and immaculate corridors of the hospital. I walked through the automatic doors before I approached my car. I opened it and sat on the front seat before something caught my eye. On the passenger's seat sat a piece of paper. I cautiously opened it to reveal the word, 'soon.'

I squeezed it in my hand before I revved the engine to life and pulled out of the empty car park. The night roads were slick and wet as the rain drizzled from the black night's sky. I struggled to keep my eyes opened but I persevered and before I knew I was standing outside my apartment's door. I slid my key in the lock and turned it slightly before the door opened. I rushed in and locked it behind me.

Flashes of Edward's torn face appeared in my mind as I prepared for bed. His face soon turned into his murderous father's face. Edward was just a carbon copy of Edward Senior.

No he isn't. He is my husband

I stared at my reflection in the mirror and smiled at my bump proudly. I would die for the life that grew inside me. Reluctantly I pulled my baggy top over my ever-growing bump as I shuffled under my warm bed sheets and turned the light off. My apartment disappeared before my eyes. There was only darkness.

Edward approached me as I stepped further away from him. Behind him was his father in possession of a large knife.

"Give me my son Bella," Edward seethed as he eyes glowed red and a menacing smile appeared on his dark face.

"No!" I protested as he grabbed me and touched my stomach. Edward grabbed my face before he leaned in,

"He is my son. Not yours."

I thrashed in my bed covers and allowed a loud piercing scream escape my trembling lips.

"He is mine!" I shout as I stand awkwardly in front of my mirror. I looked like I had been dragged through hell and back. My hair was disarrayed and tangled. As well as that my eyes were accommodated by thick black bags that lay under my tired orbs. I waddled slowly to my bathroom before I relived my bladder. I then turned on the shower before I peeled the clothes from my sweaty body. I stepped into the shower and allowed the aromas of strawberry and mint to attack my senses as I washed my body and hair. The steam in the enclosed shower was thick so I reached for the shower button and turned it counter-clockwise. The water stopped abruptly before I stepped from the shower and draped a towel around my tiny frame.

"Bella," a voice murmured from behind me as a hand clutched on tightly to my shoulder.


	12. Chapter 12

**12.**

A shiver ran wildly across my spin as I clutched frantically to the tiny hand that rested on my bare exposed shoulder.

"Alice you frightened me," I mumbled in a hurried but relieved gush as I turned to face the softening yet worried face of my sister-in-law.

"Edward asked me to check if you were okay. He was rather concerned for you and the baby," she murmured mindlessly before touching my stomach.

Reassurance spread through my body with her warming touch and I sighed relieved. I grabbed my dressing gown that hung on the door and put it on slowly. I exhaled some cold air as I allowed the tension inside me to release into my surroundings.

"Well as you can see Alice, baby and I are fine although we didn't get much sleep," I smiled gently as I walked into the cramped living room that I had become accustomed to.

"I can see that Bells," Alice sighed as she inspected the dark rings that lay tauntingly under my sleep filled eyes. From the previous glance in the mirror I could tell my eyes were dark and lifeless which was incredibly unusual for me as my eyes were normally bright and inviting.

"Want a coffee?" I yawned as I settled on the little couch that was small but the most comfortable thing I had ever sat on.

Alice shook her head and stared at her hands. She only fidgeted when she worried and I couldn't blame her. Edward was the protective older brother of Alice and had always looked after her and protected her throughout the years. Now he was the vulnerable one.

"How is Edward?" I mumbled awkwardly attempting to make some slight conversation with Alice in her unusual state.

"He told me he is hurting Bella. Not just physically with his broken arm and punctured lung but emotionally. Edward is nothing without you," Alice pleaded in front of me.

Unforgivable memories of Edward flooded into my mind.

"Alice, Edward and I have separated. Couples divorce all the time," I sighed and rubbed my eyes. I was incredibly tired. Not just physically but mentally. Many strange events had occurred in the last few days.

"You and Edward have been in love since you were fifteen years old. She paused. "You two are made for each other," she murmured.

Alice of course knew nothing of Edward's behavior or his biological father who just happened to also be a serial killer.

"Alice please leave," I snapped rather coldly avoiding her pleading eyes. I knew deep down I should not be angry with Alice but I saw red.

"Bella," Alice mumbled.

I pinched the top of my nose, "I need to be alone. Now please leave."

Alice stood slowly before quickly rushing out of my apartment. She had slammed the door on her departure but I didn't mind. I made her mad but I would rather upset her then inform her that her precious brother was the son of a murderer and had abused me for years.

I heard a faint knock from the door. I walked slowly to the door guessing it was Alice and swung it open. No one stood in front of me or down the hall as far as I could see. The only thing that was present was a white envelope with my name on it. I bent down with a little struggle and felt my heart rate increase. I picked it up and inspected it carefully as I locked the door. I shook the handle to make sure it was secure then sat down on the couch. I crossed my barely covered legs and eagerly opened it.

My world could have stopped. Right in front of me in black and white was a neatly written note.

It read, "I will be watching you." It was signed by Edward Senior. Adrenaline surged through my veins as I lunged to the windows of the apartment to lock them. Once I had locked them I shut the curtains to be sure no one could see me. To say I was on edge was a great understatement.

I checked the door again before I finally calmed. I was in a locked apartment I was safe. Edward Senior was a menacing figure but why would he want to watch me? What did that even mean? I was carrying his grandson but would that protect me from his murderous hands? He did seem sincere that he was happy I married Edward and that he wouldn't hurt me but that was before he drugged me.

Perhaps I was safer if I moved into Edward's house. I could take the spare room while he recovered from the accident.

After an hour of contemplation I decided I would visit Edward and suggest I moved in with him. I wouldn't tell him about the letter as he seemed mad at me enough that I even spoke to his murderous father.

I put on some jeans that just seemed to fit around my expanded waist and a dark blue top with long sleeves. I dragged a comb through my hair and ruffled it with my fingers. Surprisingly it didn't look like a haystack today.

My son kicked within me as I locked up the apartment and slowly made my way to my car. I was careful. I scanned the surroundings around me and checked the car's backseat before I even unlocked the car. It may have seemed cautious but it was necessary. I didn't trust Edward Senior a single bit.

I revved the engine to life and drove through the bright streets of town. I concentrated on the road rather than the ocean of faces that lined the streets. Everyone knew my car as it was a small town. They would have all known Edward was in a car accident. Information spreads like wildfire in this town. I shuddered as if ice had replaced my spine. One of the endless faces in the ocean of people in town could be Edward Senior. He could be watching me.

When I finally arrived at the hospital I parked the car in the closest space next to the hospital. Walking was becoming sore as my pregnancy lengthened. I waddled through the doors and bumped into Dr Banner.

"Mrs Cullen here to see Dr Cullen?" He asked nicely.

I nodded, "Yeah room 2?"

He nodded before proceeding to get on with his daily routine at the hospital. I nervously walked to Edward's room and stood outside the door. My hands began to shake and I found myself chewing my plump bottom lip.

I inhaled and exhaled before I turned the squeaky door handle and walked into the room. Edward's eyes were shut although his breathing was quite fast. I approached the chair slowly and sat down as I tried not to awake him. I didn't know how much sleep he had.

I touched his good arm and held his hand. He grasped it.

"Bella," Edward groaned as he opened his eyes.

I jumped a little bit but held his hand, "Yes I am here Edward," I whispered.

Edward turned his bruised face in my direction, "I am sorry for how I acted. My father shouldn't have been near you and I took it out on you. Please forgive me."

"Edward you don't need to apologise," I murmured sincerely as I stroked his hair.

A plump nurse entered the room, "Dr Cullen I was wondering if you want to have a bath or a shower just now."

"I guess that is my cue to leave," I smiled and stood up.

Edward clutched my wrist gently, "Perhaps Bella could help me since she is my wife," he said to the nurse gently.

The nurse stared at me, "Could you help him Mrs Cullen? I have a bag for his cast you just need to monitor and help him wash."

I bite my lip. I would regret this, "Of course," I said trying not to sound eager before I took the bag out the nurse's hands before she left the room.

Edward pushed the bed sheets off him with a struggle since his cast made his left arm invalid. I went through to the en suite and stared at the large bath tub in front of me.

"Is it a bath you want Edward?" I called loudly so he could hear me.

"Yes love," He groaned as he got out his bed.

I turned the tap and hot water erupted out the tap into the large round tub. I heard Edward struggling so I helped him through to the en suite and sat him on the edge of the tub.

"Bella would you mind helping me out of these clothes?" Edward asked innocently with a sly hint of a smile on the edge of his lips.

I let a laugh escape my lips, "Em okay."

I unbuttoned his top and pulled it off him. I nearly salivated when I saw his chiseled chest intact and perfect condition except a black bruise. I looked down to the ground when I tugged his trousers off and turned to fold them. Edward was standing naked behind me and my hormones made me crazy for him.

"Let's get this bag on your arm," I said trying to distract myself. I felt the blood rush to my cheeks as I turned to face Edward.

"Are you okay Bella? You look flushed," Edward murmured as he smiled.

"I am fine," I protested as I zipped the bag on his cast. No water would get in his cast. I bent over and turned the tap off. I skimmed the water with my fingertips to test the water and added a little cold water to cool it down.

"Okay so that is your bath ready," I blushed as I stared at the wall trying not to look at Edward's body or naked figure.

I heard Edward as he slipped into the bath and emerged into the water.

"I have your toiletries packed in your hold all," I whispered as I picked up the hold all from the shelf in the en suite and retrieve shower gel and shampoo.

I slowly walked to the side of the bath and held them toward Edward.

"I can't wash with one hand," He laughed.

I blushed, "Of course."

I squeezed some shampoo into my hand as Edward lay back and soaked his hair. I rubbed the shampoo gently into his hair slowly and sensuously. I watched the soap bubbles as they dribbled down Edward's neck onto his wet chest.

Edward groaned before he leaned back and I washed it out making sure to massage his scalp

Edward sat up in a swift moment sending water flying all over my legs and top.

"Oh," I gasped as my clothes soaked into my skin.

"Sorry about that," Edward said with a little smirk on his face.

"You did that on purpose didn't you!" I accused.

He shrugged, "Maybe I did."

I ran towards the sinks tap and collected cold water in my hand. I ran towards Edward and flung it in his face.

He sat shocked for a moment then burst out in genuine laughter. I hadn't heard that laugh since we first fell in love.

"Why don't you join me? Since you are wet anyway? It will be easier to wash me if you are in here," he whispered.

I bit my lip as he moved in the tub making room for me.

"Edward that isn't appropriate," I mumbled as I felt the heat return to my face. My hormones wanted me to go in with Edward. He was my husband after all but I couldn't forget the past. I had to stay strong.

"Oh I understand," he said as sat back in the water which emerged his upper half of his body.

I stumbled toward the bathtub and leaned on the side.

"Edward I wondered if I could move back in," I asked as politely as I could.

Edward's features abruptly changed and his smile faded. I missed it already. I watched him contemplate in his mind.

"I don't think you should Bella," Edward said slowly as if he tried to convince not only me but himself that his words were truthful.

I felt angry and I couldn't hide it.

"Fine I need to go," I snapped coldly as I stomped to the door ignoring Edward's pleas.

"It is better if you didn't live with me," Edward groaned as he put his hands over face.

I slammed the door in anger and walked out the building.


	13. Chapter 13

**13.**

I couldn't describe the utter sickening humiliation Edward had me feel that night when he told me I couldn't move in with him. I needed him for one thing and he couldn't comply with a simple request.

I hadn't seen Edward or his father in a month. I was now seven months pregnant and over the last month I had prepared for my son. I have bought an endless list of necessities for him as well as taking pregnancy courses. My midwife and I have discussed a birth plan and I decided I wouldn't use painkillers. I wanted a natural birth and I knew the consequences of that would be a world of pain but it would all be worth it when I saw my son's face. I couldn't wait for the moment when I could see his eyes and touch his little feet that I feel when he squirms within me.

I was smart of course; I had arranged my check-up appointments around Edward's days off. He had chosen the same days to be off for the last two years. The midwife found it unusual that every appointment I had, I would be the only person in the waiting room alone without a husband or partner in a room filled with ecstatic couples waiting for the arrival or good news about their unborn children.

Today was another check-up appointment as my feet and ankles were slightly swollen but I knew this is a common side effect of pregnancy. Although in some cases it can be a sign of preeclampsia.

I waddled slowly through the apartment's isolated car park and swiftly got in my car. I turned on the little fan in my car and wiped my flushed face. Although I loved the feeling of being pregnant, there were drawbacks but I fought through them.

I arrived at the hospital about ten minutes before my appointment time. I climbed out the car and smoothed my dark blue maternity top that I had come to adore. It was baggy around my bump and upper half of my body but it fit my slender arms perfectly. I couldn't fit my jeans that I used to love so I had become comfortable in my best pair of black leggings. As my feet swelled I wore some loose slip on shoes.

The waiting room was surprisingly sparsely populated so I directed myself into a quiet corner of the room. I searched in my bag for my worn and tattered copy of Pride and Prejudice. The underlying love that blossomed between Mr Darcy and Elizabeth always fascinated me. Two different words merged into one and they received their happy ever after.

"Mrs Cullen," a smiling nurse called from the other side of the room. She interrupted my concentration and I hadn't noticed that ten minutes had passed. I shoved my book in my bag and walked toward her.

"Right this way your midwife Elise is expecting you," she stated as I followed slowly behind her quick paced stride. I envied her speed. I reached the door when a yet too familiar voice crept up from behind me.

"Bella," Edward choked as he inched closer to me. I noticed his arm was in a sling but his cast had been removed. He must have recovered fast.

"Edward," I pronounced slowly as I tried to ignore him. I was certain that today was his day off.

"Bella I haven't seen you in a month. I have been incredibly worried," he gushed as he ran a hand through his perfectly tousled bronze hair.

"Well rejection has hurt me Edward. If you don't mind I have an appointment," I uttered as I turned to face the door.

"Could I maybe come in with you? My shift has finished. Why don't we go out for some coffee?" Edward pleaded quietly.

"Do what you want," I breathed out slowly and entered the room. My midwife Elise was a kind hearted woman and I enjoyed her company over the last month.

"Oh Bella and your husband I suspect," Elise questioned as she ushered Edward and I to the seats in front of her desk.

"This is my husband Edward," I mumbled through clenched teeth.

How could Edward act as if nothing happened?

"So Bella how is the swelling in your feet and ankles?" Elise asked kindly as she scanned my medical notes.

"It is quite painful to walk for long periods of time. The swelling in my feet has increased since the last time I saw you," I stated as I avoided Edward's worrying glance.

"Mind if I check them Bella," Elise asked as she ushered me toward the bed.

I shook my head as I lay down on the bed as Elise removed my slip on shoes. She put on some gloves and touched my feet gently.

"Well I am happy to tell you that the swelling is normal for someone at your stage of pregnancy but just to be sure I want you to do a twenty four hour urine sample in this assigned jug." She held up a large container.

"Okay," I smiled. She thought everything seemed fine and that relieved me in many ways.

I watched Edward as he fidgeted nervously when Elise smoothed on some ultrasound gel on my bump. She put the equipment on the bump and moved it around until a clear image of my son appeared on the screen. His heart rate was normal but I felt a tear as it slid down my face. I wanted to meet him so much.

Edward grabbed my hand, "He is doing great Bella," Edward soothed.

"I know I'm just being stupid and impatient," I laughed through the tears.

Once the ultrasound was over Edward insisted I went to his house for some coffee. He couldn't stop smiling at the scan photos he purchased from the midwife.

We drove in silence but it wasn't uncomfortable. For some reason when I was around him I could be silent and do nothing at all but I never became bored. When we arrived at the house Edward placed his hand on my lower back and stared at me.

"So going to make me that coffee?" I asked as we entered the house.

It was surprisingly clean for a man who lived alone and worked for most of the time and slept in his free time.

Edward yawned and put my car keys on the hook beside the door before he walked into the kitchen. He returned a few minutes later with my cup I always used. I smiled gratefully and took it from him as he sat down beside me.

His emerald orbs weren't as bright as they normally were but I put that down to his tiredness. He must have just completed an eight hour shift but it could have been longer. Stubble lined his strong jaw and black bags lay under his eyes in weird half circles.

"So when is your next day off?" I asked casually before I took a sip of coffee. It was just right.

"I am off for a week which has started from now," he yawned as his eyes closed even though it was against his mind.

"Why didn't you tell me about your biological father?" I asked cautiously as I made myself comfortable on the large couch.

Edward inhaled slowly and his jaw became taut. His eyes remained closed as he answered me.

"I wanted to forget about him and everything he did to me. Carlisle is my father and he can't take that away from me. He taught me his violent behaviour. As a young child I thought violence was the right thing," Edward answered through tight lips.

"What did he do to you Edward," I inched forward curiously. I knew it must have been hard to talk about but I needed to know more about Edward Senior, especially when he said he was watching me.

"Bella he killed my mother after she found out what kind of a monster he was," Edward replied sadly.

I hugged Edward closely to my body, "How old were you?"

"Six," he mumbled as he broke down in tears. They soaked through my top but I didn't care. Edward wasn't a monster anymore. He was broken and he needed me to be strong for him. I tightened my grip around him and slowly rocked him in my arms.

"You are going to be okay," I soothed as I touched his hair.

Edward remained quiet for a few minutes and his breathing slowed. I let him go to see that he was falling asleep.

"Let's get you to be shall we?" I asked as I helped him off the couch.

I gripped his hand in mine and led him up the stairs into his bedroom. I pulled the bed covers off and helped Edward into some shorts and a top. I watched him as he got in bed and I sat beside him.

"Now you sleep busy Doctor Cullen," I laughed quietly as I held my bump.

Edward placed his hand on mine and stared up in his tired state, "I love you Bella."

I nodded and leaned toward him, "I know."

I moulded my lips into his lips and kissed him softly and gentle.

"I know," I repeated as I held his hand as he fell asleep with a sincere smile plastered on his face.

I remained seated next to him for some time until my stomach growled and reminded me I needed to eat. I kissed his forehead slowly and left the room quietly so I didn't wake him. I crept along the hall and down the stairs.

"Oh Isabella how nice of you to come home," Edward Seniors voice crept from behind me.


	14. Chapter 14

**14.**

I jumped and gasped almost immediately after I heard the chilling and relentless voice of the man who I feared the most; Edward Senior. He stood tall and menacing in the door way of the living room while he exhaled thick grey cigarette smoke in my general direction. The smoke hit me like a ton of bricks and I coughed for a few seconds.

"What are you doing here?" I snapped at Edward Senior who had now stomped on his cigarette and smudged it into the mahogany floor which he stood on.

"Oh dear Isabella I came to see how you are," Edward Senior smiled with a scowling look buried deep inside his emerald orbs.

"I want you to leave," I uttered as strong and harshly as I could.

He ignored my command and stalked towards me. I took several steps backward until my back pressed against a wall. Edward Senior grabbed my wrists with force just the way Edward had done when he abused me.

"Isabella if you were smart you would get out of here and stay away from my son," Edward Senior stated coldly.

He released one of my wrists from his iron grip before he placed his large hand on by bump. I flinched as soon as his hand made contact. I struggled in his grip resulting in him silencing me by placing his hand over my mouth. I felt his stubble rub against my cheek as he proceeded to drag me into the kitchen. I kicked and protested as much as I could before he stopped moving.

"Isabella listen to me. Edward is just like me a terrible monster. Do you want your son to turn out like his father," he whispered darkly as he released my wrist and face.

I slapped his face with as much power as I could, "Don't you say that about my child and husband!"

Anger spiralled throughout his facial features before the back of his hand made contact with my cheek.

"I tried to be nice Isabella but you are not listening to me," Edward Senior seethed angrily. By this time I was sprawled on the floor holding my face. It stung terribly but my cold hand soothed it a little bit.

I watched as his hands shook with anger. He turned and searched the drawers of the kitchen as I stood up and held my stomach.

"You hit me whilst I am pregnant with your grandson. You are a monster," I shouted as he turned to face me in possession with a shiny knife.

I screamed Edward's name as loud as I could and prayed he would hear my pleas. I ran into the living room with Edward Senior close behind so I grabbed the door and slammed it into him as hard as I could.

He groaned but continued the chase but by this time I had reached the stairs. My heart was pounding furiously.

"Edward," I screamed as Edward Senior grabbed a chunk of my hair and grabbed me from behind. He dragged me into the living room and held me against the wall by my neck. The pressure tightened as time went on and I felt my heartbeat in my neck. I kicked and fought but he was a large man and I didn't have a chance. When I felt my eyes begin to roll in my head I felt sick. I had let my son down and I would die at the hands of his grandfather.

I clawed at his face, determined not to give up but I was weak and tired. I needed air.

"Get off her," Edward roared as pulled his father off me sending the knife flying across the room. I slumped to the floor and gasped for air. I welcomed it. I massaged my neck as I watched Edward throw his father to the ground and punch him furiously.

I stood and walked to Edward as he stood over his father who lay on the floor. Tears escaped my eyes and they streamed down my flushed face. It was hard to breathe and the pain in my neck was unbearable.

"Like father like son," Edward Senior spat as Edward held me in his arms.

"I am nothing like you," Edward growled as he ushered for me to leave the room.

I ran to the stairs so Edward and his father remained in my view. My head was pounding.

Edward Senior eventually got up to his feet and eyed the knife that was near my feet. There was no chance he could get it. I picked it up as Edward shoved his father. I had never seen Edward this angry in all the time I had known him.

Edward Senior punched his son for the first time which sent Edward down to the floor. His fist collided with his son's face again and resulted in a deafening crunch. Edward groaned. Edward Senior continued to punch and kick a defenceless Edward.

I held the knife firmly in my hand and stalked towards Edward Senior who was now covered in Edward's blood. I watched him from behind before I raised the knife and pierced it into his back. He turned and watched me as shock spread across his face. Edward Senior groaned, fell to his knees then landed face first on the floor.

I dropped the knife and stood motionless. It was if my world stopped as I slumped to my knees.


	15. Chapter 15

**15.**

I breathed in deeply as I crashed to the wooden floor, which sent sharp pains from my knees to my thighs. I barely felt anything as a thick layer of sweat like freezing frost accumulated all over my body. My rapid heartbeat flushed blood throughout my trembling body but my pulse remained slow, steady and calm.

I do not know how long I lay on the floor alone but I was aware that Edward was safe when he groaned but stumbled to his feet.

"Bella," Edward fretted as he quickly made his way to my side and held me.

I could not describe how my body felt; I had no control of my limbs or my voice. I could not tell Edward I was okay considering what I had just done. I was no better than Edward Senior was as I took his disgraceful life. I cut a life short.

I felt Edward press his large hand gently on my chest as he undid my sweat-coated top.

"Bella you are sweating a lot so I have removed your top," Edward explained as he looked at his watch.

"Bella your heartbeat is rapid but your pulse is very slow, I think you are in shock," he soothed as he stared into my eyes.

My skin felt clammy and cold almost like thick damp but I continued to breathe in and out. Edward lifted me from the floor and kissed my forehead. He sat me in my seat and I was able to watch him clearly, as he inspected my body for any more serious injuries. Edward smiled slightly through his bloodied lips before he turned to face his father.

Edward Senior lay crumpled on the floor; his body surrounded by a thick dark pool of blood. His body was completely still as blood drained from wound I inflicted in his back. Edward kneeled beside his father and carefully put two fingers on his neck just below his jaw. The wait was anxious but a few seconds later Edward turned to me.

"He is dead Bella, you are safe," He insisted before he walked slowly to the phone and called the police.

Edward sat beside me and grasped his hand in mine. His father had done a number on him. His lips were plum with blood around them; his eyes had swelled and had already begun to bruise.

Tenderly, Edward stroked my shoulders as my sweat-ridden body trembled and I could not control my hoarse breathing. Mucus coated my throat in a thick layer of slime. I coughed up before I turned and laid my head into Edward's blood soaked chest whilst tears streamed down my clammy face.

The police pulled up a few minutes later and burst through the door. Paramedics who swiftly ushered Edward and I out the house accompanied the police. I struggled to regain my footing but Edward allowed me to lean on whom although a cold sweat coated my face.

I sat in the ambulance whereas Edward had to lie down so the paramedics could inspect his bloodied and bruised bodies. Edward winced whenever the kind paramedic touched a tender area on his body. Edward Senior bruised four of Edward's ribs and his face covered in dark purple bruises but apart from that, he was okay considering his father had violently attacked him.

The female paramedic took my pulse and checked my heart with a stethoscope the same temperature of my skin. She shined a light in my eye, which revealed my eyes had dilated.

"Mrs Cullen it seems you are suffering with a mild case of shock," the female paramedic explained as she checked my body for any injuries. My face had also bruised during the attack but I seemed okay. The paramedic consulted with Edward to make sure he would look after me and make sure I drank many fluids.

Edward urged the paramedic that he would care for me when the police and forensics left our house with the lifeless body of his father.

We waited for hours in a police car, wrapped up in blankets waiting to be able to go back in. The police had taken our statements and they were relieved that the notorious serial killer was dead and could not harm anyone else. I had begun to fall asleep on Edward's shoulder when he shook me a little and pointed out the window. A large man was pushing a body bag on a stretcher in a black van. I closed my eyes and adjusted myself into Edward's side. I did not want to be reminding I had killed someone. The act was nothing to be proud of in the least.

I held my bump as an officer opened the door of the car and allowed Edward and I back in the house. The police took all the evidence and previously took many pictures of the scene.

"We cleaned up as much as we could," a man in a white suit apologised as he left the house. We were alone but the house was still a mess. It was blatantly clear that a disturbance had occurred here.

Edward walked to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water but he passed it towards me.

"You need to drink some water Bella," he urged softly.

I took it and swigged the cold water that slithered down my thankful throat. Edward held my hand and helped me upstairs.

"Let's get you in the bath and off to bed," He smiled although his smile did not meet his eyes. His eyes were surprisingly bright but there was something different about them.

I nodded and followed him into our large bathroom. Edward quickly turned the taps, which resulted in a large gush of flowing water. He removed his top and winced quietly. Of course, he was in pain but he just thought of me.

I waddled over to him and kissed his collarbone before pulling his shirt off his body. He shut his eyes as I removed my top and removed my sweat pants. I stood in my underwear and smiled at my growing bump in the mirror. Although I stood bloodied and bruised, I did not care. Edward wrapped his strong arms around my frame and smiled in the mirror.

"You are perfect," he whispered lovingly in my ear.

I smiled and turned to face him, "I do love you. You know that?" I asked as I sat on the side of the bathtub.

"Of course," he smiled as he pushed his shorts down his legs.

I pulled off my bra and pants before I tested the water with my shaking fingertips to make sure the water was not too warm. It was perfect so I continued to step in and emerge my body in the water.

Edward joined me and cuddled me from behind. His breathing was fast and his heart hammered against his ribs. He was nervous.

I turned slowly and placed my head on his chest.

"Are you nervous Mr Cullen?" I asked as I held his trembling hand.

"Of course not Mrs Cullen," he smiled as he pulled me up to his face.

I moved in slowly and kissed him gently, and breathed in his luxurious and familiar scent. His vanilla and mint aroma delighted my senses and I felt myself sit on top of his muscular thighs and I continued to kiss him.

He grabbed my waist and felt my stomach. He smiled brightly even though we had both been through hell. I could not ignore the past but Edward had shown me that he would do anything to protect me. Although I doubted it for years, I knew he loved me with every bone in his body. He lifted me out the bath ignoring his own personal pain and laid me in bed. He joined me and we were one.

It could not have been any more perfect. Edward was gentle and loving nothing like his previous demeanour. I lay against his bare chest before I drifted into the land of unconsciousness.


End file.
